Fly Away Home
by K Kelly
Summary: Manhattan's newest newsie reminds everyone of another newsboy they all know and love, but it's possible that his past is even darker and more mysterious than Jack Kelly's
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay first off I do not own Newsies and I never will. Second this is my first fanfiction it is canon era, and I'm not going to introduce my characters, because they pretty much do that for themselves. Oh also it is an OC fanfiction.**

Chapter One

"Hey, HEY, pick on someone yer own size! Why dontcha?"

"Try an make me Kelly!" Oscar glared at the interfering newsboy.

The young boy in his grasp used this temporary distraction to his advantage, without hesitation he viciously jabbed his elbow into Oscar's gut. With a gasp Oscar doubled over loosening his grip. The boy thrashed violently, squirming from his iron hold. But before he could taste freedom Morris Delancey made him taste his fist. Meanwhile the gray-capped newsboy had joined the fray. Just as soon as Morris had landed the punch he had one coming at his own jaw.

"You okay kid?" Jack asked as he helped the kid up.

Eyes narrowed the boy refused to answer.

Jack shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "Come on we'se betta get outta here 'fore the Delancies get their second wind."

He grabbed the kid by the shoulder and they took off running. In the distance they heard "Kelly! You good for nothing street rat ya wait 'till Snyder hears about this then you'll be sorry".

Jack just laughed and called over his shoulder. "Sorry boys I guess you weren't invited to my party, when I turned 21, hah! Even if the old spidah could catch me he couldn't keep in the Refuge no more".

When he turned back the kid was gone, out of the corner of his eye he could see him running down an alley towards Harlem.

"Hey kid" he said as he caught up to the injured boy "where ya runnin to?"

Without looking him in the eye the boy mumbled "nowheah much".

"Ya gotta name?"

"Sam"

"Well, Sam howse about you come back to the lodging house with me insteada running off to 'nowheah much'?"

"Why should I?"

"Bed, job, food, and the best family you could ask for."

"Don't need no family, but mebbe a job…"

"There, now we'se gonna talk to Kloppmann and by this time tomorrow you'll be a Manhattan newsie!"

Sam smirked, obviously amused, and then grimaced his shoulder was aching, and his head was throbbing harder and faster than his heartbeat. Jack saw his face go pale.

"What's the mattah?"

"Those Delancey's got good aim and solid fists."

"They was beatin on ya pretty bad, don't worry Kloppmann will fix ya up. What hurts?"

"Nothin really Ise just gotten soft."

Jack stopped in his tracks "hey kid, no one who can beat back the Delancey's and go through a soakin is soft".

Sam just shrugged trying not to wince at the pain it caused his shoulder.

"Ya sure you can walk okay you ain't lookin too good?"

His voice sounded far away like they were in a tunnel, black specks blurred Sam's vision, and then before he knew it everything went black. No sooner had the words left Jack's mouth then he saw the kid crumple to the pavement.

"Sam!"

Jack's voice was full of concern, maybe the Delancies had hurt him worse than he thought. They were only a little ways from the lodging house. Without hesitation Jack picked up the boy and gently cradled him in his arms. He was surprised at the boy's weight, he seemed to weigh less than Crutchie, but he was probably only a year or so younger.

"Poor kid probably hasn't had a decent meal in weeks" he murmured as he walked up the set of stairs that led directly to his 'home'."

**What did you think? Please review and let me know! **

**K. Kelly**


	2. Chapter 2

"When's he gonna wake up?"

"When he does stupid."

"I ain't stupid yer answer was stupid."

"Race, Romeo, shut up the kid's tryin to rest."

"Hey Jack is he gonna be ok?"

"Sure he is Crutchie, you heard Kloppmann, nothing a little rest won't fix?"

"Shh, I think he's wakin up".

She slowly opened her eyes and then shut them tight. The sight she had just seen was frighteningly unbelievable, she was completely surrounded by boys! She screwed her eyes shut tighter trying to piece together the events of the past several hours. Suddenly she remembered her encounter with the Delancies in the alley and the boy who had saved her and offered to take her somewhere. She guessed that was wherever she was now.

"Hey Sam how youse feelin?"

Sam why was this boy calling her Sam? And then she remembered that she wasn't a girl anymore. She had cut off her hair and traded her dress for a pair of trousers, this was her new name; Sam.

"Ise felt bettah, but Ise felt woise too".

She cringed inwardly at the sound of her "accent" acting was something she was good at. She could mimic and blend in. But, this would be her most challenging role yet. She was sure that she had overdone it and had blown her cover. However, the boy just grinned down at her.

"Glad to heah it, feelin up for some dinner?"

At the mention of food her stomach growled.

"Mebbe a littul."

"Wanna come to Tibby's with us it's on Jack".

The boy mentioned who she now knew was Jack punched the other boy playfully in the arm.

"Well thanks Race for throwin me undah the bus! Course I'll pay for his dinnah, but next time you offer to treat someone to dinnah make sure it's on you."

"Sure thing Jackie, in fact I woulda payed if my money hadn't mystiehously disappeared."

"Delancies?" Romeo guessed.

"Races", Jack said shaking his head.

The other boy just grinned.

"Hey they don't call me 'Racetrack' for nuthin. Whatda they call you kid?"

With only the slightest bit of hesitation she responded "Sam".

"Hey are you all done yakkin Ise am starving over heah!"

Jack rolled his eyes "We hear ya Specs. So whatda ya say Sam you up for dinnah?"

She shrugged and mumbled "I guess".

"Alright then, boys make Sammy here feel at home I'll meetcha at the lodging tonight I gotta meet someone for dinnah".

All the boys starting oohing and making catcalls. Jack just grinned good naturedly.

"Shut ya traps."

"That there was some good eatin"

Hmmph she thought to herself it would have been if she had been able to keep it down.

"What were ya doin out back Sammy?"

"None of ya business."

"Ooh Sammy's got hisself a goil already we should call him Romeo junior!"

She turned red involuntarily. Crutchie slung his arm across her back.

"Hey don't worry 'bout it you don't have to say anything about it if ya don't wanna".

She flinched at his touch and muttered "yeah sure whatevah, just leave me alone and don't touch me".

"Ooh touchy are we" Race prodded.

She struggled to keep her temper and lost.

"Ya wanna piece of dis?" She said holding up her fist.

"Whoa there I ain't doin no harm!"

At that moment Jack walked in and saw the battle about to commence.

"Hey, break it up save those fists for the Delancies these heah are your bruddas."

She pointed an accusing finger at Race and growled "he ain't actin like a brudda he is actin like a jerk!"

Jack glared at Race.

"Liah, Ise was just givin him a warm welcome."

Jack crossed his arms unimpressed "verbally jabbin at da new kid ain't bein warm or welcomin."

Racetrack muttered something about "fancy words" and "not being able to take a joke", but Jack chose to ignore it.

"So youse got yerself a newsie name yet Sammy?"

Her eyes were focused on the ground, angry, and scared she once again refused to respond. Crutchie stepped in for her.

"Not yet Jack, we'se don't really know him all dat well yet. Ya wanna tell us bout yerself Sam?"

She snorted "heck no."

Crutchie shrugged unfazed by the response.

"Suit yerself"

For about an hour she watched as the newsboys played cards, shot marbles, and generally acted like wild animals. How on earth was she gonna live with this. Cautiously she called out to the leader.

"Hey Jack"

"Ya need somethin Sammy?"

"Howse 'bout dat bed ya promised me?"

"Sure thing, got one in mind?"

"I can jes choose!?"

"Sure, but the occupant may need some convincin to leave." He said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes, but decided to humor him. She scanned the room and settle on a single bunk snuggled in a corner and shielded with a sheet. She pointed at it.

"Howse 'bout that one?"

"Good choice, that one's empty 'cept when Les' folks let him spend da night heah. I'll ask Kloppmann to get it ready."

"This Les kid won't mind?"

"Nah, he's gotta nice bed at home he won't mind givin this one to a newsie in need"

"I ain't a newsie"

"Youse ain't a newsie yet, but ya will be". Jack ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand. He pulled back surprised.

"Dontcha touch me, no more."

Jack struggled with a response, but chose to respect the boy's request. A little sadly he responded

"Alright Sammy, I won't."

Suddenly they heard the door swing open and a loud heavily accented New York voice called out.

"Whose da new kid, Jack?"

Jack grinned at his friend.

"Hey dere Mouth! Davey meet Sam, Manhattan's newest newsie."

The boy walked over to her and reached out his hand in greeting.

"Pleased to meetcha".

She looked at his hand distrustfully, and managed to mutter "likewise."

"This heah is my little brudda Les"

"Davey I ain't little no more, I'se 'most 14!"

"True but yer stil my, lil brudda."

She rolled her eyes at the sappiness and replied sarcastically.

"My pleasure."

Jack could sense the tension building so he chose that moment to break in.

"Les, Sammy here is gonna be sleep in yer bunk, I hope that's okay wid you?"

Sam and Jack could see the flicker of disappointment in his eyes but he hid it well.

"No problem Jack, mebbe I can convince mother to let me use the roof at our place as my bunkhouse instead."

Jack laughed imagining Mrs. Jacobs' response to such a request. Davey shook his head.

"If mom let's you do that lemme know mebbe I can convince her to extend my curfew"

"So you can see a goil?"

"So I can finish my extra credit work."

Jack rolled his eyes at Davey obviously this was normal behavior for 'the Mouth'. She was impressed by this Les kid, not many people did stuff like that for her.

"Hey kid"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for da bed I can tell it meant something to ya."

Les just shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, but Jack knew that it was. His heart swelled with pride at the young boy's selflessness. Without warning the door swung open again to reveal Kloppmann carrying a small pile of sheets.

"Lights out in ten minutes boys."

There were collective groans around the room. Kloppmann chuckled to himself.

"I ain't the one who has to be up at dawn dats you."

"Come on Les we bettah be goin we just dropped in to say hello. Oh, Specs you done with dat book I lent ya?"

"Yeah, but I didn't finish it the talkin was just too strange."

Davey laughed as Specs handed back his worn copy of _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. He saw Sammy look at the book with obvious interest. So Davey being Davey offered it to him.

"Hey Sam, can you read?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna read dis?"

"I guess."

"Here".

He handed her the book, she relished the feel of the cover. It felt like ages since she had held one. Breathlessly she replied.

"Thanks."

Davey smiled, glad to have pleased the sullen newsie.

"See ya tomorrow boys bright an early"

Les chimed in "carrying da banner".

Davey laughed as they walked out the door. Almost in shock Sam opened the book, but before she started to read it she retreated to her bed. _Her bed_ she could hardly believe it she could not remember the last time she had a bed. Specs opened his mouth in her direction as if to say something, but was silenced by her glare.

"Nobody bother me or theyse gonna get dis" she said holding out a fist.

She closed the sheet behind her it was thick enough to change behind, but for now she just wanted to lose herself in the story. She was just finishing up the part where Sid rats on Tom when the sheet snapped open. Without thought or hesitation her fist shot out, her eyes were wide with fear.

"OW! Sam! Ise just, ouch gonna tell ya that it's time for bed."

She cringed this time outwardly. Her fist had collided with Jack's nose which was now bleeding profusely.

"Sorry Jack, you startled me."

He held his hand over his bloody nose and asked exasperatedly

"Who didja think it was?"

Something flashed in her eyes, he thought it was fear, or maybe a memory. His heart went out to the boy and his anger died out.

"Ise am real sorry Jack I don't know who I thought it was I just…"

He cut her off abruptly.

"It's fine I knowse you were a little jumpy after yer encounter with the Delancies. Just warn me next time yer fist is coming and I'll duck."

She was amazed he was not angry in fact he even made a joke about it? What kind of boy was this?

"Don't worry it won't happen again. Do you want me to get Kloppmann for your nose, is it broke?"

"Nah, it ain't the first time I've dealt with a bloody nose and Ise am pretty sure it won't be the last. I'll be fine. Sleep well kid."

Once again he did not respond.

"Jack, JACK wake up!"

Jack woke up with a start Crutchie was shaking him awake.

"Crutchie whats the matta with you? Why youse wakin me up in the middle of da night?"

"You were screaming, having a nightmare Jack."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you _were _I just heard you!"

"Crutch, trust me I would know if Ise was havin a nightmare"

"Then who was it?"

"I dunno maybe you woke yerself screaming."

"That ain't it I was havin a nice dream."

"Well then I don't who it was and at dis hour Ise don't care. If ya hear it again do me a favah and don't wake me 'til you know whose screamin okay?"

"I will, sorry Jack, and hey what happened to your nose?"

"Stupid story I'll tell ya in the morning. Night Crutch."

"Night Jack."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, cold beads of sweat trickled down her face. She did not want to close her eyes she could not bear to see the horror again. Instead she pulled out her book and tried to continue reading Tom Sawyer by the moonlight. But tonight the sky was lit only by a crescent. Scared to sleep, she got up silently and made her way across the room. She slipped out the door without making a sound, not that a creaky door would be heard above the sound of a dozen or more newsboys snoring. For a few seconds she stood in the hallway then she spied a door that was leaking a sliver of precious moonlight. She opened it and cautiously climbed the staircase behind the door. At the top she discovered that she had climbed out onto the roof! She laughed out loud, giddy with the height and the freedom that her climb had yielded. The night air was fresh and crisp, and even though the moon was small she could see it just like always; hanging in the sky like a lamp. But tonight it looked like a shattered fragment of a lamp that once was.

"Just like I am a shattered piece of the girl I once was and the life I once had."

She said it out loud unafraid of being heard, it felt good to tell someone who she was even if it was just the moon. She said it without her "accent" and without trying to sound like a boy. She said it with her own voice, a voice that she heard so seldom. Eventually, the sweet freedom of the night sky and the soft glow of the moon lulled her back to sleep. And her sleep was sweet and without any dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone, thank you for all of the positive feedback! Here is Chapter 3 as promised. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**K. Kelly**

Jack woke up about half an hour earlier than the other newsies, just like always. He liked to have this time to himself to think. Like every morning he had lived at the lodge he climbed up onto the roof to watch the sun as its rays began to peek over the skyline. This time however something was different.

"Hey you, who are ya and whatcha doin up heah?"

Sam woke with a jolt. She saw Jack, got up and quickly made her way toward the stairs.

"Oh hey, Sammy it's just you. You don't hafta leave I was jes surprised someone was up heah before me."

"Ise don't wanna bodder you, 'specially after I socked you last night. Ise am sorry, and I won't come up heah no more."

"There ain't no crime it wantin a breath of fresh air."

He put his arms out and looked from corner of the roof to the other.

"Welcome to my penthouse."

"Youse is crazy."

"Crazy for wantin a breath of fresh air, crazy for wantin to see the sky."

He paused.

"Did you evah live somewhere with sky?"

She sighed, there was sky in New York, but she knew that wasn't what he was talking about. He was talking about the sky that stretched endlessly above and was clear and blue and… He interrupted her thoughts with another question.

"Was it pretty?"

"Pretty? In my eyes at least it was beautiful. There was so much sky it seemed to go on forever and it was bright blue, not gray like the sky heah."

Jack closed his eyes trying to imagine a bright blue endless sky.

"Where did ya live?"

She hesitated and then whispered her response.

"Santa Fe."

"Your kidding?"

"No why?"

"That's why I used to come up heah, to dream about Santa Fe."

"Used to?"

"Ise got a new dream now."

"So why ya still heah?"

"Same as you, the city sometimes chokes you and ya gotta get away."

"How do you know that's the reason why I'm up heah?"

"Ain't it?"

She closed her eyes contemplating a response, but chooses to leave the question hanging.

Jack sighs, he is not sure what it will take to get through to this boy. A few of the other newsies had come in like this angry or bitter, but it hadn't been long before they opened up to him. In fact he knows of only one other newsboy who guarded himself and his secrets as fiercely as this kid.

"Come on time to start you're on the job trainin."

"Just tell me what I need to do, I can figure out the rest."

"Bein a newsies ain't that easy Sam, you gotta learn how to improve on da truth. And always remember headlines don't sell papes newsies sell papes. Got it?"

She shrugged.

"Sure."

"Then come on let's out there and sell!"

Jack got up opened the door leading to the staircase and started walking down yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Newsies UP OUTTA BED! Those papes don't sell themselves."

Crutchie woke up smiling, it had been awhile since he had woken up to the sound of Jack rousing the newsboys. Not since…

"Race, I'm chargin you with teachin Sammy heah the ropes."

"Aye, aye Capn Jack!"

"And I'll be putting Davey in charge of makin sure you an Sam don't rip out each other's throats."

Race puts a hand over his heart feigning shock.

"Us? We'se would nevah do dat. Right Sammy boy?"

She smirked.

"It don't seem like such a bad idea."

Race started to protest, but Romeo cut him off.

"Quit whinin Ise gots ladies to meet and papes to sell."

"Alright newsies? HIT DA STREETS."

Every newsie was lined up outside the distribution center faster than you can say "Seize the Day". Race was telling Sam about improving the truth.

"Now, Ise not sayin lie or nuthin just improve on da stories. Take this for example."

He snatched one of Romeo's papers and pointed out a story.

"Fire raged, but none were injured, to sell a headline like dat you gotta add a couple casualties, maybe e even a tragic death if you're good."

"Hey Race."

"Yeah Romeo?"

Romeo snatched back the paper.

"Get your own pape!"

Race put his hands up in defeat.

"Come on Sammy boy let's get ourselves some papes. Hey you got fifty cents?"

"Fifty? I ain't got ten."

"Heah's ten, but I expect full repayment for my generosity."

"Yeah sure, how much for a pape?"

"Two for a penny."

"Huh so ten cents will buy me twenty papes that seems like a good amount to start with."

"Ooh you gots some learnin, don't tell Davey or he'll be tryin to getcha into school."

Race shuddered at the very idea. Sam just glared at him

"I hope Davey gets heah soon."

"How come?"

"Youse gonna need someone to pull me off ya, if you keep pokin fun."

"Sammy, Sammy youse gotta loosin up, take a joke. Hey Weasel fifty papes foah me and twenty for Sam heah."

Her eyes grew wide in recognition; the boy behind the counter next to 'Weasel' is a Delancey. He leans over the counter and sneers in her face.

"Oh, so the alley rat's got hisself a name eh?"

Her blood boiled she hated him for scaring her in the alley last night, and for beating her into the pavement.

"Youse gonna need yerself a docter when Ise is through with you scum!"

Oscar scowled and grabbed the boy's collar. Race shoved him aside.

"Lay off Delancey he's new, and 'sides didn't you beat on him enough last night?"

Oscar glared at Sam and backed away, but the gleam of revenge was still in his eyes.

"Les Ise told you that Mother wants us home for lunch we'll go to Tibby's anudda time."

"Oh Davey thanks goodness your heah! Sammy heah was just about to get hisself a little too well acquainted wid Oscar and his brass knuckles."

"What am Ise supposed to do about it?"

"Give him Jack's Delancey speech ya know the one he always gives da new kids."

"Oh got it. Make sure to count your papes, 'cause you know Oscar Delancey can't count to twenty with his shoes on!"

Race smacked his forehead.

"Not that one idiot! We'se already got him mad enough the odda one."

"Oh, try to avoid dem Delancey bruddas they'se likes to soak any newsies they can catch."

"Thank you! There you heah that Sammy boy? Stay away from dem, and if you can avoid it don't make 'im mad."

"Yeah I heah youse, I'll stay away from dem long as dey stay away from me."

Race shook his head, they were going to have to keep on an eye on this kid, he sure likes to stir up trouble just like another newsie he knows.

"Davey please tell me Jack remembered to charge ya with us."

"Yeah he said to make sure you two didn't kill each otha, but he didn't say anythin 'bout the Delancies."

Sam ignored them, the Delancey brothers didn't scare her anymore, not in broad daylight anyway. Though she would have liked to sock Oscar in the nose for the number he did on her last night. Suddenly though she hears yelling coming from the distribution center.

"Hey give me back my crutch!"

"Ooh the crip wants his crutch back, well Kelly ain't heah to get it back for ya. So whatchya gonna do about it."

This was the last straw, those Delancey brothers were asking for it.

"He ain't gonna do nuthin about it, but I is!"

With that she walked back over. Hauled back and punched Morris Delancey in the nose and snatched back the crutch. Oscar stepped over the counter.

"That's it boy, I let you off once but I ain't doin it again."

Sam laughed mockingly.

"Oh yeah well you gotta catch me to soak me!"

With that she took off running, Oscar and Morris were close on her tail, but she knew she was faster than either of them. After ducking down a few alleys and backtracking a couple times, she paused to listen for the sounds of pursuit. There were none, so she settled herself near the base of a statue and began her first day of 'carrying the banner'. Her voice was loud and the headlines err _her _headlines anyway were good. Her shouts attracted many customers and the 'improvements' sold most of her papers before lunchtime.

"I guess I should head over to Tibby's for lunch, if I don't Ise got a feelin those boys will scour da streets for me."

It was a nice thought having someone caring about you. And like it or not she was starting care about those boys. Still, she could care without giving herself away. She was sure that she could be their brother, still she was afraid of getting too close and being caught. Sam walked back over to Tibby's and spotted Race, Romeo, and Davey sitting outside looking anxious.

**What did you think? Please read and review! Reviews are confidence. **

**Thanks**

**K. Kelly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Technical difficulties let's try this again... Standard disclaimers apply.**

"Where'd ya go? We'se were startin to worry that da Delancies left you somewhere to die."

"I prefer selling on my own."

"When the Delancies are afta ya it's safer to sell with a partner."

"Safer for me, but not for them."

Davey just shook his head Sam was unbelievably stubborn! And that's saying a lot because most of his friends were pretty stubborn. Race stood up with his hand out.

"Didya sell any papes?"

"Yeah most of dem."

"Where's my dime."

"Heah."

Race suddenly felt a little guilty for demanding his money.

"Hey didya sell enough to get lunch?"

Sam knew that she had not, maybe with the dime, but without it there wasn't enough for even a slice of bread.

"I ain't hungry."

"Youse is a bad liah, Ise not sure how you sold any papes."

Romeo breaks in.

"Hey we ain't lyin we'se just improvin on da truth, and trust me the ladies love the headlines I sell."

Sam looks unimpressed.

"I'm guessin that's why they call you Romeo huh?"

"Yeah, what are they callin you?"

Race snorted.

"Nuthin yet, 'cept for maybe fireball if he gets hisself into anudda fight."

Sam chooses to ignore him and instead walks into the diner and sits at an empty table. Davey follows her in and slides into the chair next to her. He places a hand on her shoulder, unaware of her 'policies'.

"Just be careful what ya do or you'll end up with an awful nickname like 'The Mouth'. I mean I ain't even sure what I did to deserve it. All I did was make a few suggestions for the strike, and help Jack address the boys, and…"

He broke off abruptly as she swatted his hand off her shoulder.

"What does a fella gotta do to get it through your thick skulls that I don't want no one touchin me! Got it?"

Davey nodded.

"Good."

With that she got up and left. Heading back towards the lodging house to steal some peaceful reading time. Race and Romeo snickered.

"You weren't heah for the hearin of dat particular rule last night were ya Dave?"

Davey mumbled

"Guess not."

Romeo tried to suppress his laughter.

"Don't feel bad he snapped everyone, heck he even smacked Jack when he touched him."

Davey raised his eyebrows is surprise.

"Did he tell ya where he's from?"

"Nope, we don't nuthin 'cept that Jack found him being beat up by da Delancies in an alley yesterday."

Davey paused thinking all this over, "who is this kid? And what happened to him?"

"Hey Mouth didja get lost in your thoughts oveh theah?"

"Where did he say that he sold his papes?"

Race shrugged.

"He didn't."

"I'm gonna let Les finish up with my papes and skip the evening edition. I gotta go talk to Jack."

Romeo piped up.

"Say hi to Plums for us!"

Davey laughed.

"You know she's taken?

"Yeah, but a friendly greetin nevah hurt no one."

Davey grinned and shook his head.

"If she's there I'll tell her."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jack, Katherine?"

"Davey? What are you doing here?"

"Lookin for Jack, is he here?"

"He's in a meeting, what's wrong? It's one of the boys isn't it? Is it Crutchie? Race?"

"No it's the da kid, there's somethin wrong with him."

"What new kid?"

"Some kid Jack saved from the Delancies the other day."

"David Jacobs you are not making a lick of sense! What on earth is wrong with this boy, and why do you need Jack to help him?"

Davey takes a deep breath, and starts to explain how sensitive and reclusive Sam is, but does not fail to mention how the boy defended Crutchie, enraged the Delancies, and almost started fistfights with Race. Katherine listens patiently, trying to understand the 'problem'.

"Alright, so Sam is reclusive, protective, and has a temper, is that so unusual?"

Davey frustration is increasing rapidly.

"Kat! It's more than that and I think Jack will know how to help him."

"Why?"

"Because Jack also happens to be a hot tempered, overprotective, and closed-mouth newsie!"

Katherine has to stifle a giggle, it _does_ sound an awful lot like Jack.

"Well maybe I can talk to him?"

"I don't know Kat, I really think Jack.."

Katherine cuts him off.

"You think that just because I'm a girl I can't listen to someone else's problems. Just because girls tend to run their mouths off more than boys doesn't mean we don't listen."

Davey winces, if he gets Katherine started on women's rights he could be here all night.

"I never said that, I just thought Jack could relate more to Sam than you can."

Katherine's eyes flash, without another thought on go her hat and coat.

"I guess we'll see about that, those are my boys too and I am perfectly capable of helping them!"

Before Davey can say another word, the door slams shut behind Katherine. He stands there for a few moments wondering what he should do. Suddenly there's a knock at the door in comes Jack carrying lunch for two.

"Hey Ace I know you didn't eat… DAVEY! What are you doin heah?"

Davey mutters.

"Getting yelled at by your wife."

Jack chuckles.

"What did you say that got her so worked up?"

"Something along the lines of I think Jack can relate to Sam and help him better than you can."

Jack shakes his head and grins.

"I betcha got yourself one of her 'women are just as capable as men' speeches didn't ya?"

"Yeah, and then she went to go prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that she could help Sam out just as much as you."

"Wait, Sam? Da new kid?"

"Yeah, I tell ya Jack that kid is almost as good as getting in trouble as you."

Jack is not amused by the comment.

"Where did she go? What were you thinking? That kid causes trouble so you send my wife alone into the streets of Manhattan to help him out? Davey are ya insane!"

"Hey, hey, it ain't my fault, she sent herself I tried to convince her not to go."

"Oh yeah? Well now I'm tryin to convince you to give me an idea where on earth she might have gone, before I have to convince myself not to soak ya!"

"Jackie, calm down she probably went to the lodging house. She's a reporter she knows where to go."

Jack breathes a sigh of relief.

"Fine, I'll go get her. Oh and Dave, next time you have a problem do me a favor, wait for me before you open your big mouth. And don't tell Katherine, because whatever it is if you tell her about it you can bet anything that she'll try to fix it whether she should or not."

**Please let me know what you think! You keep reading and reviewing I'll keep writing.**

**K. Kelly**


	5. Chapter 5

With her usual audacity Katherine walks up to the lodging house and knocks on the door. Kloppmann opens it.

"Mrs. Kelly, what a pleasant surprise. Can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm looking for a boy named Sam, I believe he's relatively new."

"Ah yes, well you're in luck Sam just got back from selling. None of the other boys are home yet."

"May I speak with him privately?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, he's a little… unpredictable."

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Kloppmann, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself.

Kloppmann shrugs in defeat.

"Come on in, but be warned he might not wanna see you. He ain't a very talkative fellow."

Katherine nods.

So there I am lying in my bed reveling in another one of Tom's boyish escapades, when once again somebody snaps open my sheet. This time for Jack's sake and his nose I restrain my fist. Kloppmann is the sheet culprit, but he is accompanied by a pretty young girl probably two or three years older than myself. Her dress is long and beautiful, and her hair falls to the middle of her back just like mine used to. Of course my hair never curled so perfectly, it was always a mess of ringlets and corkscrews.

"Sam, now it ain't polite to stare. This heah is Mrs. Kelly, and she'd like to speak to ya."

With that Kloppmann departed. Leaving Sam staring at the visitor.

"Hello, Sam no need to call me Mrs. Kelly just call me Katherine."

"Hullo."

"What are you reading there?"

"_The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_, it's a real good book."

Katherine smiles and thinks to herself "we're making progress already".

"Really? Now I'm sure you won't believe me, but that was one of my favorite books growing up."

Sam grins knowingly.

"I believe ya."

She is observant and cautiously takes in the visitor's appearance. Katherine's eyes are soft, but they sparkle with mischief. She is dressed like a lady of society, but she talks like a teenager herself. Maybe I can trust one person with my secret, maybe someone besides myself should know the truth.

"Do you like bein a Newsie Sam?"

"I guess. It beats bein a beggar or a hobo."

"That ain't a real answer Sam."

"Mebbe, I dunno yet…"

Katherine seats herself on edge of the bed next to Sam.

"It's okay to not know what you want. Sometimes you don't know what you want 'till you see it."

"Mebbe, I want somethin I know I can't have."

"Sam, take it from a girl who beat the odds. If you want something bad enough, and you want it for a good reason than there is no one who can stop you from getting it."

"What if the reason you can't is stronger than the good reasons?"

Katherine sighs aloud in obvious frustration.

"Sam, do you wanna quit the riddles and tell me what you want?"

She closes her eyes, this is the moment. Trust someone and risk everything or shut my mouth and keep it locked up forever.

"Can I trust ya?"

"I won't breathe a word."

"Not to anyone?"

"No one."

"Not even your husband _Mrs._ Kelly?"

Katherine struggled for a moment. She hates the idea of keeping something from Jack, but Sam needs someone he can trust."

"Not even my husband."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

"Then come on."

Sam grabs Katherine's hand and pulls her towards the roof.

"Up there?"

"I don't want no one to heah."

Katherine is beginning to wonder if her agreement was such a good plan after all. Once they are on the rooftop, Sam starts to speak but his voice is cracking.

"I have to tell someone, someone should know."

"Know what?"

"Miss Katherine I am not a boy."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katherine's eyes grow wide in pure astonishment.

"Wha- What?"

The girl smiles and runs a hand through her short mop of curly hair.

"Call me Beth, but not around the boys."

"Sam er Beth I don't understand why would you dress up like a boy? There are plenty of girl newsies."

Beth sighs, not ready yet to speak of the reason behind her mask.

"Let's just say if I don't I'm dead. Someone was after me and disguising myself as a boy seemed to be my best chance of survival."

"Who was after you?"

She shuts her eyes in an attempt to shut out the memories that threaten to assault her.

"I'd rather not say."

Katherine stands there shocked at the revelation, trying desperately to figure out a way to help the young girl.

"Beth, if we go to the police I'm sure they can help you."

Her eyes get big, fear emanating from her.

"No! You promised you wouldn't tell a soul."

"I know, but this could help…"

"NO! Nobody can help me, the police are on his side and besides I can take care of myself. I should never have told you. I wasn't looking for help, I was looking for someone to confide in. But I should have trusted my instincts. I should have known that I can't really confide in anyone."

Beth starts to run towards the door, but Katherine catches her.

"Beth, listen to me I will not breathe a word of this anyone. But, if you ever decide you need help I'll be here."

"I don't need any help; anyone who helps me will only get hurt. And I don't want anyone hurt on my account especially my…"

Katherine smiles and finishes her sentence.

"…friends?"

"Are you really my friend?"

"Beth, if you need me I'll be there. I'll even give you my address if you ever need to get away…

"I told you I don't need to 'get away' I'm fine where I am."

"…from the boys"

Katherine laughs at the surprised and then sheepish look on the younger girl's face. She mumbles.

"Oh, yeah I might need an escape from them."

Katherine laughs again and then sobers up, and asking more seriously.

"Beth, what is it you want that you can't have?"

"I'd really just like to be myself again, a girl."

"Oh, Beth you're still a girl, even if you have to pretend to be someone else you'll never lose yourself."

"I know I haven't lost myself I just feel like I've been shattered and this is all that is left of who I used to be."

"Even when you are broken, you are still yourself, and just like bones once you heal you'll be even stronger."

Beth cautiously puts an arm around Katherine, giving her a stiff and awkward hug.

"Thank you Katherine."

"Don't mention it, but do me a favor."

"What?"

"Tell me how on earth you manage to hide your pretty face, from a lodging house full of raging hormones?"

Beth laughs.

"It isn't easy, but being trained as an actor sure helps so does a dirty face. Also setting down the 'hands off' rule keeps two particularly incriminating items pretty safe." Under breath she mutters "and other things…"

"Ah, that does make more sense now. Jack came home the other night and told me about this new boy who won't let anyone touch him. And today he came into the office with a busted nose and mentioned something about a boy who's 'jumpy' and 'sure likes his privacy'."

"Jack is your husband? I'm surprised you came to see me after I punched him last night, unless that's why you came to see me?"

"No, that's not why. I came to prove that the newsies are my boys too and that they can come to me if they have problems. But well that point is kind of void now that you've let me in on your 'secret'."

"Sorry about that, and about Jack's nose I promise it wasn't on purpose."

Katherine snorts.

"He would have had it coming from me too eventually, even after we were married. That is if he hadn't set down the 'no throwing or hitting rule'. We both have let's say 'warm' tempers. Of course that rule wasn't in place until after the marriage vows"

Beth smiles.

"Did you hit him before that?"

Katherine fakes a sigh.

"Unfortunately no, he was just too handsome so I kissed him instead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay I had rehearsal all day! Enjoy!**

Suddenly and without warning a very concerned Jack appears on the fire escape.

"Ace, what are you doin up heah?"

"I'm sorry sir, is this private property?"

"Aw, come on Ace don't play with me I've been lookin all ovah for you."

"If you must know Sammy and I were talking."

"On the rooftop?"

Sam interjects.

"You're not the only one choked by the city."

Katherine jumps back in.

"And just why were you looking for me Mr. Kelly?"

"Davey said that you went to find Sam and well no offense Sam but you ain't exactly predictable."

"Whatdaya mean by dat? You think I would hit a goil?"

Katherine marvels at Beth's ability to slip back into her role as a rough street boy.

"No, I didn't say dat."

"It's what youse was thinkin. Nobody trusts me so I don't trust dem. A guy's a lot safer that way."

Without another word he storms past Jack and down the stairs into the lodging house.

To herself Katherine can't help but think "wow, that girl is one heck of an actor."

"See what I mean Ace, there's no tellin with dat kid."

"For your information Jack Kelly, Sam was doing just fine until you barged in here and accused him like that."

"Ace I swear dat kid is nuthin but trouble. Davey told me he managed to almost start a fistfight with Race twice today, and got hisself chased all over Manhattan by da Delancies."

"Hmm that sounds a lot like another hot tempered newsboy we all know and love."

Jack sputters trying to defend himself. Katherine rolls her eyes and places one finger over his lips.

"Kelly now would be a good time to shut up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Sam?"

"Whatdaya want?"

"Here Katherine wanted you to have this."

Jack handed Sam a small fistful of quarters.

"What for I don't want no charity."

"She heard through the grapevine that you didn't earn quite enough for lunch or dinnah."

"So?"

"So, she's given ya enough."

Sam paused before accepting the coins.

"Tell 'er thanks."

Jack shrugs

"I'll tell her, but she'll probably say somethin along the lines of no thanks needed. Are you goin to Tibby's for dinnah?"

"I dunno, mebbe."

"The other boys will be disappointed if you don't."

Sam smirks and responds sarcastically.

"Oh, we can't have that now can we?"

Jack looks at him seriously.

"Hey, those boys care about you, they'se your bruddas."

"I didn't ask dem to care."

"Ya didn't have to."

She stops before responding.

"Fine I'll go, but not 'cause you said."

Jack grins cheekily.

"Sure Sammy, sure whatevah you say."

She glares at the insufferable newsboy and then without another word she heads out the door towards Tibby's for dinner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey look Sammy decided to join us for dinnah."

Race smirks at Romeo and remarks.

"Yeah, but probably not of his own free will."

Beth turns red and spins on Race.

"No one made me do nuthin, and youse bettah shut your mouth fore I shut it with my fist!"

Race does not look all that concerned.

"You keep talkin like a big shot, but I ain't seen you do any real harm."

Beth once again struggles to control her temper this time she succeeds, but just barely. Her restraint is practiced only for the sake of the girl she knows is still inside her, the girl who more than likely wouldn't hit a boy. But, girl or no girl if Race keeps up his nonsense, he's going to get exactly what he has coming, and he's going to get it square on the nose. Suddenly Crutchie's voice breaks into her thoughts.

"Hey Tibs!"

Crutchie yells over to the store owner.

"What gives? Those sandwiches are five cents pricier then dey were yesterday?"

Old Tibs just sighs.

"Sorry Crutchie, sales have gone down and I've had to up the prices."

Beth sees disappointment flash in the crippled boy's eyes.

"Oh well guess we can't go on strike ovah these prices huh?"

She knows that today the headlines stunk and she has a pretty good idea that Crutchie like herself had not made enough to pay for a meal today. She can go without food, she has lived on next to nothing for months, but she hates seeing anyone else go hungry. Without any warning a crazy idea strikes her. She glances out the window and decides to put her acting skills to good use.

"Hey is dat a fist-fight goin on over across from the factory?"

"Where? Whose fightin who?"

"I bet there's good bettin to be made."

"And mebbe a lady or too who will swoon into my arms at da sight of blood."

She might has well have yelled 'squirrel' to a pack of dogs. As soon as she mentions 'fist-fight' the boys are long gone. Even Crutchie isn't far behind.

"Heya fellas wait for me."

With the boys cleared out it is unbelievably easy to waltz over to Crutchie's spot and leave a small pile of shiny quarters.

"I ain't hungry I really ain't, Crutchie would be loads hungrier than me, that money was meant for someone who's really hungry and I ain't. I don't need it, it should go to someone who really needs it."

Without another word she leaves; unaware that someone else has witnessed her act of selflessness…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as she hears footsteps on the staircase she starts to head towards the fire escape.

"Hey, I told youse before you don't have to leave."

She stops cold.

"Maybe I just like to be up heah alone."

"Youse is always perched up heah, huh."

"Whenevah I can."

"You still readin dat book Davey gave ya."

"Yeah."

He waits a few moments for him to elaborate, before continuing.

"Ya know the boys and I finally figured out where you've been sellin, it's a real good spot I'm surprised no one's taken it before now."

"I guess. It lets you get the tourists alright and they're the ones always wantin to know about the latest murders and muggings."

"You ain't afraid of heights then huh?"

She snorts.

"What kind of idiot is afraid of heights and spends every free moment on a rooftop."

He looks embarrassed and flustered, so she softens her tone slightly without losing the boyish edge.

"I love bein as high as I can get."

"Like a bird huh? Always perched somewhere up high."

"Safe from anyone who'd wanna hurt me. Free to fly anywhere except…"

"Except wheah?"

"Forget about it, it's no wheah special."

Jack doesn't believe him, but he doesn't press for details.

"So you fly, you perch and ya sure do peck! Whatdaya say to us callin ya Bird? I knowse it's kinda girly, but hey at least your name ain't Mush, or even worse Mouth."

She almost smiles she likes the sound of it and she especially likes that it's just a little bit feminine.

"I guess I can live with dat."

Jack chuckles.

"Well den _Bird _why dontcha come downstairs and join us for a friendly game of poker."

She hesitates.

"I dunno how to play."

"I'll teach ya, it ain't hard, come one whatdaya say?"

She sighs aloud.

"What the heck, I'll play, but I ain't bettin nuthin not even a penny."

Jack shrugs.

"Dat's fine with me you can help me beat Race at his own game."

"I didn't know you could play poker with partners."

Jack just grins like a Cheshire cat.

"We'se do a lotta stuff you ain't supposed ta."

"Papes getcha papes! Extra, extra read all about the White House Scandal."

A familiar and comforting voice makes Beth spin around.

"I'll take one off of your hands."

"Katherine!"

"Hey there Beth how have you been these last couple weeks?"

"Not too bad, but I sure had a close call last night. How did you know where I was selling?"

"Jack told me, he always tells me everything about the boys."

"Hmph, typical Jack."

"What do you mean by a close call?"

"Let's just say being in the same room with twenty boys playing Blind Man's Bluff, is dangerous when you are trying to hide your true identity."

Katherine laughs.

"They didn't catch you did they?"

"I wasn't playing, but Romeo almost made close contact with my secret."

She indicates her chest and Katherine winces at the mental image.

"He was losing badly pretty badly so I gave him a 'push' in the right direction."

"Towards the floor?"

Beth grins.

"Towards the door."

Katherine laughs again, and so does Beth she laughs out loud without fear of discovery.

"Are you ready for some girl time yet? The apartment is empty until 4 when Jack comes home."

"Are you off work?"

"I finished my article early."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really have to finish selling these papers."

"Are you sure? It seems to me like you could use a break."

Beth just shrugs.

"Probably, but for now how about a sisterly hug to tide me over until I have enough money in my pockets to justify some real 'girl time'?"

Katherine smiles and enfolds the young girl in her arms.

"Hey, you know, those boys might be your brothers, but I am your one and only honest to goodness sister."

"I love you Katherine."

"I love you too little sis."

**I'll give a shout out to the first person who can guess where "Bird's" selling spot is! You keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Late again and a short update? Sorry everyone life has been happening! Enjoy! **

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure thing Crutch, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just think you should cut Sammy some slack."

"What is it with you an Kath both telling me to take it easy on him. I'm not gonna throw em out of da lodging house or nuthin."

"I know, you just don't trust him too well."

"He ain't proved himself to be too trustworthy."

"I'll admit he's rough around da edges, but he's a good kid he looks out for us even if it don't seem like it."

"Oh sure, constantly startin fights with Race is really lookin out for his bruddas."

"To be fair most of da time Race starts the fight."

"I really don't care who starts the fight they both continue it."

Crutchie sighs in frustration, something about this new kid is obviously bothering Jack, and Crutchie being Crutchie feels like he needs to do something about it.

"Hey Jack, ya know how the headlines stink?"

"Crutchie I've been hawkin papes since I could walk, of course I know da headlines stink."

"And ya know how some days folks are real generous and they'll give you a whole nickel or a dime for a pape, and odda times they ain't."

"Crutch are you makin a point or are ya just ramblin?"

"Ise makin a point, but you got to be patient Jackie."

"I'm listenin."

"A couple weeks ago was one of those days and I didn't make quite enough for dinnah."

Jack's blood ran cold.

"You didn't have enough for dinnah? Crutchie, why didn't you just come see me I would have gotten ya dinnah! Heck, Ace can't cook to save her life, but I could have set you up with somethin. Why didn't you come to me?"

He pauses for breath before continuing

"You know just cause I ain't always there to look out for ya don't mean your supposed ta let yourself starve."

"I didn't starve Jack dat's the point. When you sent Sam ovah to Tibby's he figured out dat I didn't have enough for dinnah. So he makes up dis wild story about a fist-fight across from the factory, and we all clear outta dere lickety split. And then… say Jack did you or Kat give Sam some money to pay for his dinnah."

"Katherine did, but what does that have to do with anythin?"

"Patience Jack it has to with _everythin_. So anyways we all clear out and when we come back from our wild goose chase the boys are disappointed and Sammy is gone. More than one of dem is pretty pissed off at him so no one really blames him much for leavin. So I go ovah to sit down at my usual spot and dere in front of me is a tidy little pile of shiny quarters, more than enough to buy a hot meal with."

Jack's head snaps up and he makes the connection.

"Quarters?"

"Yup. Course da boys don't think 'bout it logically. They start hootin and makin cat calls, like theyse thinkin that I've got some sort of admirer."

Jack can't help but smile that sounds like his boys always jumping to a juicier conclusion rather than a more practical one.

"What did ya tell them?"

"I didn't say nuthin 'bout it till most of dem cleared out to sell the evenin edition."

"But, you don't know if it was Sammy for sure, it could have been old Tibs."

"I _do_ know, 'cause I asked Tibs if he knew anythin about the coins, and he told me that while we were gone the boy in the corner booth with black curly hair, had walked over, reached into his pocket and dropped the pile of shiny quarters at my spot."

Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright, so maybe I was wrong about Bird. Mebbe he just needs time to adjust, and mebbe I've been a littul too hard on him."

"Hey Jack I know youse tried to be welcomin and he turned you down and I know you tried to talk to him and all he did was snap at ya, but mebbe just give him some space, ya know? Let him know that you trust him, and quit scoldin him and breathin down his neck all da time."

"Was I really all dat bad?"

Crutchie snorts.

"Jack I know you mean well, but you were worse than bad."

Jack sighs.

"I was doin it for him, ya know that? I was tryin to keep him outta the same trouble that I always got myself into. If I had someone breathin down my neck keepin me out of trouble, maybe I wouldn't have been sent to da Refuge."

Crutchie shudders at the mention of the place, he had experienced the Refuge himself. He knows just how bad it is in there.

"Yeah, but den they wouldn't be tryin so hard to get it shut down now? Your drawings and Katherine's article is gonna have that place shut down by the end of da year."

"Dat ain't soon enough though, Snyder's clean up slowed down the process, and if Bird keeps getting hisself in trouble with da Delancies he's gonna get hisself locked in dere and I won't be able to get him out till they shut the foul place down."

"Sam is smart and fast it'll take a lot to get him shut up in there."

"But what if he is, it'll be my fault for not protectin him, just like it was my fault when they got you Crutch."

"Jack look at me, that was years ago and it wasn't your fault. I chose to be out there I knew the danger and the risks I was runnin, it was my choice."

"But, I could have stopped them…"

"And got yourself locked up too. A whole lotta good that would have done us. You did the right thing, and all you can do for Sam is look out for him, and pull him off da Delancies when he loses his head."

Jack can't suppress a smile at his last comment.

"He sure would have made one heck of a striker wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, if he'd been dere I might even have had anudda cell mate."

"Dat's for sure he would been out dere riskin his skin without a thought for himself."

Crutchie smiles seeing Jack coming around. He slings his arm across his brother's back without fear of being pushed away.

"See Jack now what did I tell ya, the kid ain't so bad he's just unfortunate enough to have your same sort of heroic stupidity and temper."

Jack grabs Crutchie and playfully knuckles his head. Crutchie just laughs. Since Katherine and Jack had gotten married it had been awhile since he had a heart to heart with his brother.

**I hope the Jack and Crutchie feels make up for the brevity of the chapter. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing (and the next installment will be longer)!**

**Oh and no one figured out my puzzle so I'll give two more guesses before I reveal Bird's selling location...**

**K. Kelly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone standard disclaimer I don't own Newsies and I never will. **

**Uh now let's all have open minds going into this chapter, I love Jack so much! So don't hate me!**

**P.S. No one dies**

Jack was walking towards Bird's spot when a sight met him that took away his breath and every ounce of his good sense. All he can see is Sammy wrapped in his wife's arms and his lips were forming the four words that should only come from Jack's mouth.

"I love you, Katherine."

Jack's heart sinks into his stomach as Katherine responds.

"I love you too little…"

Before he can hear her full response Jack is on top of them both. And without another thought he throws a punch at Bird that knocks him down hard to the pavement.

"Jack! What on earth?!"

"Ace, how could you!?"

Katherine's eyes flicker in shock and confusion from Beth's shocked face to Jack's enraged one.

"How could I? How could you? Jack what are you thinking?"

"What am I supposed to be thinking, when you an him are wrapped in each other's arms whispering sweet nothins?"

"Sweet nothings? Jack Kelly if that was what you were thinking…well it isn't what you thought!"

"Oh, it ain't? Well then go ahead and tell me what it was."

"Jack Francis Kelly, Sam and I are friends."

"Oh yeah sure hugging like that?"

"We weren't hugging like anything special."

"Tell me another one Kath."

"Do you honestly trust me so little?"

"Do you honestly care about me so little!?"

Husband and wife are nose to nose, tempers flashing, anger raging, when suddenly a loud high pitched voice breaks through their rage.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Katherine and Jack both turn to look at the boy on the ground who is slowly trying to raise himself off the ground.

"My secret isn't worth your relationship Katherine. Just tell him!"

Jack makes a visible effort to control his temper for at least a few moments.

"Tell me what?"

"Jack, Sam isn't a boy."

Confusion etches itself into every feature on Jack's face. Katherine kneels down beside the injured 'boy'. His head is bleeding slightly and overall he is pretty banged up.

"Jack Kelly, you over-compulsive, jealous, unthinking…"

Beth squeezes her hand indicating that Katherine should at least try to control to control her temper.

"You just hit a girl."

Jack's eyes get big and he takes few steps back in utter disbelief. Katherine helps 'Sam' to her feet.

"Jack, meet Beth."

"Beth? Girl? What the…Ace are you serious?"

"Very."

Beth glares at Jack and speaks without her accent.

"Apparently, the Delancies are not the only ones with 'good aim and solid fists.'"

"Sam uh Beth look I really…"

"Well guess what? I really don't want to hear it!"

"Ace, please I didn't mean… I mean you were right I was stupid I was an idiot a jealous, compulsive, overprotective, insecure idiot. I dunno what I was thinkin, whatever it was I wasn't thinkin it clearly."

"That was pretty obvious."

"If I had known… you know I would never…"

"You shouldn't have done it even though you didn't know, that does not matter. You should have trusted me, and 'Sam'. Did you really think I would go behind your back like that?"

Jack looks at his feet ashamed.

"No I never even dreamed it and when I thought I saw it, I thought I was livin in a nightmare."

"Why didn't you listen to me I told you it wasn't what you thought. Those 'sweet nothings' were the loving exchanges between two sisters!"

"Honest Ace, I was so mad I didn't even hear you, but.. WAIT she's yer sister?"

"Not biologically of course, but you call those boy-like animals your brothers, so why can't I call a young girl living life on the streets my sister and treat her that way."

"There's nothin wrong with dat."

"There better not be."

Jack stands there silent and ashamed. Reliving the moment of his wild anger over and over in his head. He turns away from Katherine's furious eyes. He turns towards Beth, she's bleeding, and scraped and he absolutely hates himself for what he did.

"Beth, I swear…ya don't have to forgive me fore what I did, and I don't blame you if you don't, but Ise really am sorry."

Her eyes are trained on the ground, her back aches from wounds old and new. She can feel her head throbbing first slowly, and then faster. Throbbing with pain and with memories, horrible memories that are reliving themselves in her mind. The moment she hit the pavement the flood she had kept at bay was released. Everything is throbbing and aching, her head, her back, her stomach. Food, why didn't she eat, why didn't he feed her! She can feel it aching as though it were hungry enough to eat itself. Eaten, eaten alive by this crazy world, this loony city! It's all crashing down, crushing her. Large calloused hands, wrapped around her throat, strangling her life's breath. Her arms are numb from banging on the door everything is numb and dead. She has no breath, no life. She can feel herself falling, but she can't feel the strong arms that reach out to catch her….

**Shoutout to Sis21K who figured out my puzzle Bird sells on the Statue of Liberty! **

**If I can get three reviews before the end of the day I'll give you two updates in one day! You keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**K. Kelly**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews so here's that extra chapter I promised!**

He sees her falling and this time he catches her. Jack picks her up in his arms, gently, like he had the first day he met her. This time though he doesn't take her back to the lodging house, this time he welcomes her into his other home, his true home. However, even after he and Katherine cross the threshold of their tiny apartment, the girl in his arms has not so much as stirred. Katherine motions for him to lay her in the bed, and he does it without hesitation. He lays her down like she is made of glass, trying desperately to make up for his irreparable mistake.

"Jack?"

Katherine says it softly, trying to coax Jack out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"She's gonna be okay."

"But Ace If she ain't then it's all my fault."

Katherine bites her lip unable to deny this.

"I don't think that's why she fainted."

"You think there was another cause other than my stupid fist?"

"Jack, look at her I think she was …is starving."

He turns and takes a closer look at the young girl lying on the bed. Her face is pale. Her entire figure is small, but Katherine is right even for a girl she is much too skinny. He buries his head in his hands.

"How did I not see that? She was a newsie I'm supposed to be dere for them."

His voice drops a level.

"I'm their leader, I should have known…"

"Jack, it's not your fault she hid it well, she didn't want anyone to know. And don't worry we'll get her help."

She squeezes his hand reassuringly. All traces of anger are gone from her face.

"Why don't you go make some hot tea? I need to take a look at her…"

She paused searching for the gentlest word.

"Injuries."

Jack avoids her gentle gaze still smarting from the shame and regret of his earlier actions.

"Alright, call me if she wakes up."

"I will."

As soon as he leaves the room Katherine seats herself on the edge of the bed. With utmost care she gently lifts the almost weightless girl into her lap. Taking a soft, wet cloth she carefully dabs at the cut marring her left temple. After the wound is clean, she adjusts her position so that she can bandage Beth's head. But, suddenly she stops. As soon as she moves her Katherine can see the blood spreading all over her skirt. It's seeping through the girl's shirt. Katherine is horrified. Tenderly with shaking hands she unbuttons her shirt and gently peels it away from her blood-soaked back. The sight that greets her eyes makes her stomach drop like a pit and her fists clench in righteous anger. Her back is bloody from her fall on the pavement, but the wound is deeper because of the hundreds of scabs crisscrossing her back that were suddenly and viciously ripped open by the rough surface of the New York Street. Gently she runs the cloth over her bleeding back, cleaning away the blood, but even after the bleeding stops the horror just increases. Tenderly she covers her chest and stomach with a sheet, and then unable to do anything else she closes her eyes and holds her close.

"JACK!"

"Ace? What is it? Did she?..."

He sees Beth, his eyes widen at the horror. His hand moves instinctively to his own scars, but they seem like nothing compared to this. Her back is completely covered with scars and bruises. Some aren't scars and are open and bleeding. Cuts, bruises, the flesh of her back had been torn open a million different ways.

Without a word he kneels next to Katherine and Beth. His hand rests on her knee. He murmurs.

"No wonder she didn't want anyone touchin her."

Tear are forming in Katherine's eyes as she looks with new eyes at the girl in her arms. She barely manages to whisper.

"Who could have done this?"

She see anger spasm across Jack's face.

"I don't know, but you can bet anythin that Ise am gonna figure it out."

Katherine looks down at Beth unsure what to do, she know she needs rest, but she hates to put any pressure on her tortured back.

"Jack, go grab more bandages and one of my old blouses."

He's gone as soon as the words are out of her mouth.

With the tenderness of a mother Katherine gingerly bandages Beth's back. Carefully wrapping the bandage all the way around her abdomen until most of her upper body is bandaged. After she is done, she gently clothes her in a soft brown blouse of hers. Then gently, but not without hesitation lays her back down on the bed. Moments later Jack comes back in trying to carry three mugs of tea, he almost makes it, but at the last second one them slips and crashes on the floor.

Suddenly she wakes up with a jolt. Her eyes slowly flutter open and she becomes aware of her surroundings. She can feel her back burning and her head aching, but she isn't cold and the surface beneath her is soft and warm. She takes a shaky breath and whispers through her cracked lips.

"Katherine?"

"Oh, Beth darling you're awake."

Katherine hesitates before asking a question.

"How are you feeling?"

Beth sees Jack standing in the doorway over the broken mug. He looks up and locks eyes with her. Sorrow and sincerity is written across his face mixed with something that could be pity. She smiles at him forgiving him in an instant for the blow.

"Ise felt bettah, but Ise felt woise too."

She sees him almost smile. Beth smirks cockily trying to make him feel better, she knows how bad he feels about their fist to face 'encounter'.

"Hey roof-loiterer now we're even, I knew you'd get back at me eventually for that bloody nose I gave you."

His features darken.

"Beth, I really didn't mean…"

"Hey lighten up."

She grins and re-adopts her New York accent.

"Ise am tryin to make youse feel bettah."

Katherine smiles and shoves Jack playfully.

"Are you stealing all the attention again Mr. Charismatic?"

He plays along putting his hands up in truce fashion.

"Not me Ise am just da entertainment."

Beth laughs out loud, but is cut off by a gasp caused by the shooting pain her back and side. She coughs quickly trying to cover the gasp, but it only increases the pain. Katherine reaches out to squeeze her hand.

"You know you don't have to hide anything from us Beth."

Still trying to hide her secrets she laughs nervously.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I really must be going soft if I'm laid up for just a few minor scrapes."

Katherine swallows hard it pains her to see Beth still trying so valiantly to hide her wounds.

"Beth."

She places a meaningful hand on Beth's arm. The young girl's gaze follows her hand settling on the brown blouse that has replaced her gray one. Suddenly realization strikes her. She jerks her arm away from Katherine's touch and turns her face towards the wall.

"Y-you know…"

Her voice breaks as she whispers.

"You saw."

**Sorry for all the angst, I promise happy things are coming (not yet but it's coming)hang in there! **

**K. Kelly**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10? Wow, thanks for all the amazing support! **

**Note: I don't own Newsies and I never will...**

**Enjoy!**

Katherine slowly lowers herself onto the edge of the bed and whispers.

"Beth I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself? Because I didn't dodge the blows, because I couldn't escape any of it?"

Katherine closes her eyes not knowing what to say.

Jack can't help but think he might know how Beth is feeling. Without a word of explanation he slowly takes off his shirt.

"Beth, you ain't the only one with scars."

Almost involuntarily she turns away from the wall to see what he means. When she sees she whispers.

"Jack, you're broken too?"

He meets her gaze.

"I stole some bread, and got myself locked in the Refuge. I couldn't keep my mouth shut so this was how they punished me. They got some sick pleasure outta hearin me an the odda kids dere scream."

In a barely audible whisper she responds.

"That's awful. Especially knowing that you aren't the only one suffering, hearing all those other kids. too"

Katherine raises her head and sees the all too familiar scars.

"But he didn't let it rule him. He came back to beat it, we both did."

"I just wish I'd said somethin sooner. If I hadn't waited, if I hadn't been so ashamed to talk about what went on dere, that God forsaken place would be closed by now."

"It isn't closed yet?"

Jack shakes his head with fists clenched.

"The old bastard who runs it, cleaned up his act 'fore da inspection, it set back the closing."

"But it's still closing?"

"Not soon enough. That old place still gives me nightmares, and da kids dere are still at the mercy of Snydah the Spidah.

Suddenly his own words trigger a memory of a nightmare that he had been woken up for that for once was not his own.

"It was youse."

Beth's voice shakes.

"What did I do?"

"Yer the one Crutchie heard screamin that night at the lodging house. The first night you were dere."

She hangs her head.

"Oh, yeah I'm real sorry I woke you both I didn't mean…"

He cuts her off softly.

"Don't apologize nightmares like that aren't anythin light to be dealt with. Why didn't you tell us 'bout it? We could have helped you. _I_ could have helped you."

"I was trying to pretend like it never happened."

"It doesn't work too well does it?"

Slowly she shakes her head.

"Ya gotta tell someone what happened or dey won't evah go away."

"They won't go away no matter what I do."

"What makes you think dat?"

"Because they're waiting in the wings to become reality again."

"You sure have a way with words. Ever consider bein a reporter."

Beth smiles. Jack continues.

"If that's how ya feel then youse gotta do somethin to make sure that don't happen."

"Nothing I can do can stop it from happening. All I can do is avoid it for as long as I can. That's why I was disguised as a boy. That way if someone ever came looking for a short girl with long, curly, black hair there wouldn't be one to drag back."

Jack pauses searching for a response.

"Now you know my story will you tell me yours?"

"It sounds like you went through something worse than I did."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have scars on top of scars.

"Have you ever seen yer own scars."

"No, and I never want to, I felt them all and that's enough."

Katherine can sense that Beth is closing up again, so she decides to leave her alone to talk to Jack.

"Beth you look like you haven't eaten in weeks. I'm going to go fix you something to eat."

Jack whispers to Beth.

"She means buy."

"Jack Kelly! Do you want dinner tonight?"

"I do as long you don't touch it."

Before Katherine can respond Beth breaks in.

"Katherine, please I'm not hungry."

"Beth you need to eat."

Her eyes fill with tears she clenches her teeth and whispers.

"I can't"

Panic sets in, Katherine grabs her hand.

"Beth, what do you mean you can't eat?"

Shame filled tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Every time I've tried to eat more than some water and a piece of bread every couple of days, I can't keep it down."

"Jack stay here I'm going to get the doctor."

"No! Please I'm alright if more people find out who I am he'll find me!"

"Beth you're not alright, you need to be able to eat. I don't know what's wrong and you won't tell us. Sweetheart you need help!"

"Please… don't tell him my name."

"I won't. Beth?"

"What?"

"I need you to tell someone what happened. Now I know Jack has a big mouth"

Jack starts to protest. Katherine interrupts him.

"But, I also know he's a good listener. Please tell us, tell him, we just want to help you."

Beth does not respond. Katherine gives her a gentle hug, kisses Jack on the cheek and then rushes out the door to find a doctor.

"Do you really need to know?"

Jack hesitates before responding.

"No, but you really need to tell someone, and I'm pretty much the only 'someone' here."

She ignores his attempt at humor.

"It's not a nice story."

"Mine wasn't either."

She hesitates a moment before taking a breath and delving into her buried memories.

"There was a ranch out in Santa Fe…"

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	11. Chapter 11

**Technical difficulties**

"….He didn't know I was there, but I saw everything. I saw him destroy my entire family. I should have been with them. Even though I wasn't I died that day too."

Beth looks up and for a moment she is frightened. Jack's face is black with anger. Every feature of his face is hardened, his jaw is set.

"Who was that monster?"

His voice shakes with rage.

"My uncle, he's also the one who did this."

Slowly, gently she rolls up one of her sleeves unveiling a vicious scar running from her shoulder to her elbow.

"He and Snyder both had a particular fondness for trying to make kids scream."

Jack absorbs the sight, and shudders imagining what might have caused it.

"I swear Beth we'll get him. We won't let him hurt you again!"

She pulls her sleeve back down.

"Jack, wasn't there another reason Snyder was cruel?"

"'Sides gettin a kick outta torturing kids?"

"Besides that."

"He kept all the state's money for himself, he could have used it to buy coal, and good food for us kids, but he kept it to get drunk with."

"My parents had a lot of money. Papa's ranch was very successful, but they never used it for themselves, it just sat growing in the bank until it caught my uncle's eye."

"You mean…"

"…he did it for the money. He's my only other living relative, according to the law he is my legal guardian, but he would have killed me if I hadn't gotten away."

She pauses, the painful memories and the pain in her stomach are threatening to overwhelm her.

"I couldn't speak for months, he took me away from our ranch and he locked me in a tiny cold room. He wanted me to sign papers to give him our family fortune, but even if I had wanted to do it I was too young. The only way he could get the money before I turn eighteen would be to kill me or as he put it 'stage an accident or unfortunate occurrence.' He told me this, because he knew I couldn't respond. He could say anything he wanted and I could not even protest."

"When did you start speakin again?"

"Right before I escaped. For months he lived off the money provided to him to care for me. He usually came back drunk and angry. He decided it was my fault he couldn't get the money right away so he took it out on me. Most days I could take it, but some days when he would…"

She breaks off and closes her eyes as though shutting out a memory.

"Some days I just couldn't. He told me that the only reason he kept me alive was because he was sorry that he had to kill his brother to get what he wanted. Things got bad when he used up all of his 'child care' money on drinks."

"Things weren't bad before?"

"He said he couldn't afford to wait two more years for the money. I knew that he was going to kill me. I was scared and I passed out. While I was blacked out I relived the murder scene over and over. He came back from the bar and kicked me awake."

**_Flash Back_*****************************************************************************

"_Wake up brat! I thought you'd like to know that tonight is one of your last nights in this world. No one will ever know what happened. I'll tell them that you locked yourself in your room and starved yourself to death. No one will ever know the truth, because you can't say a word for yourself, not to mention that you'll be dead."_

_She lifted her off the ground her head was aching from her rude awakening, but for the first time in the last who knows how many months she opened her mouth and sound came out._

_"No I won't."_

_His eyes doubled in size, he reached down and pulled her up to eye level by her hair._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said I won't be dead, because you will be in prison after I tell them what you did!"_

_"How are you going to do that? You will never the world outside these four walls again."_

_He threw against the wall and watched as she crumpled to the floor, but once she had recovered her voice it was not lost again so easily._

_"That door has been locked forever, but even these walls have ears. Someone will hear me and you can't stop that!"_

_He goes over and grabs her roughly by the arm._

_"These walls might have ears but the ones in the cellar don't!"_

_That said he breaks his recently uttered promise and unlocks the door dragging her behind him. At first she was shocked, but then she began to scream for help at the top of her lungs._

_"Shut up!"_

_He opened the cellar door and started to pull her towards the stairs. Her re-discovery of her voice gave her new hope. She planted her feet and refused to budge, continuing her cries for help. She paused for only a moment when he slapped her across the face. Literally dragging her down the stairs he reached the bottom and slammed her up against a wall. It was one blow to many and he watched with satisfaction as she sunk silently to the floor; her body a deadweight._

_"Sleep well."_

_He called sarcastically to the unconscious form lying on the cellar floor._

"….When I woke up_ …."_

She breaks off again her voice is choked with unwilling tears.

Jack hushes her soothingly and gently wraps her in his strong capable arms.

"It's alright Beth, you don't have to say anythin else."

She buries her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I swore I would never share any of that with anyone! You asked for my story, but you didn't need hear that much of it. Every word of that conversation is etched in my memory, I guess I was hoping if I told you it might go away…"

"That was no conversation it was a coward's fight, and you weren't the coward."

She tries to stop the heaving sobs that are now racking her body and causing excruciating pain to her head and back, but she can't.

"Shh, it's okay. The important thing is your safe now."

She swallows her tears for a moment.

"Until he finds me."

Jack grits his teeth at the very idea.

"We won't let dat happen."

Between hysterical sobs she manages to gasp out a few words.

"He….won't…stop…looking…for…ME!"

"If he don't leave you alone I'll make him wish he never set eyes on ya."

She shudders and he pulls her closer.

"He wants the money and he can't have it until I'm eighteen or…."

"Well he can pine after his dirty money 'till he's dead or the stars fall outta the sky, 'cause as long as I'm livin he ain't gettin it, or you."

She takes a shaky breath and curls into him tighter. Finally admitting that she's hurt, afraid and that she can't face her demons alone. Jack strokes her hair and whispers soothing things to the young, starved, half-hysterical girl who is holding onto him like her life depends on it and for all he knows it might…

**K. Kelly**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the lack of update! Special thanks to SilverArgents for this chapter if you've read those stories than you'll recognize one of the characters in this chapter... Also sorry that it's so short school is swamping me right now!**

Suddenly he feels her go limp in his arms.

"Beth?"

He hears the front door open. Relief floods him.

"Katherine!"

"Jack what's wrong?"

"She fainted again."

Katherine's brow furrows with concern.

"Don't worry, I brought Dr. Wyman."

Jack raises his eyebrows skeptically.

"Clara? But she's a…"

"Ja-a-ck."

Katherine says with a warning in her tone.

"…a great doctor. How did you get her on such short notice?"

Katherine can't help smirking at his quick recovery. He never lost his touch. Clara smiles.

"Jack, how are you?"

"I'll be better when she is."

He says motioning to the girl lying unconscious in his arms

"Ah this is Miss Byrd then?"

"Miss Byrd? What the…"

"Jack, someone mentioned something about NOT wanting their name mentioned."

Jack shuts his mouth quickly. Clara just smiles politely.

"May I have a look at the patient?"

Katherine nods her consent. Clara looks her over while she is still in Jack's arms. He is reluctant to release her from the safety of his arms.

"Katherine, please go get a cool cloth from the kitchen."

"Is she alright?"

"She's quite feverish, and from what you've told me and what I've seen she is more than likely severely malnourished. The best thing would be to have her admitted to a hospital."

Jack runs a large calloused hand over her sweaty forehead.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Her current condition requires around the clock attention."

"Jack it's for the best."

"Ace she can't go."

"Jack she needs to!"

"We can take care of her."

"Jack please be reasonable we both have jobs and no experience caring for invalids."

"She ain't no invalid she's yer sister. And if you put her in a hospital she won't ever recover."

"Jack how do you know that?"

"Because she'll be too scared of bein caught."

"By whom?"

His eyes flick down to Beth.

"Isn't someone gonna do somethin for her while we argue?"

"Of course Mr. Kelly, but you'll need to lie her down first."

Carefully and reluctantly Jack lays Beth back down on the bed. Immediately Clara takes the wet cloth and begins trying to bring down her fever.

"Jack Kelly! You have not answered my question. Who is Beth hiding from?"

Jack mutters.

"Her good for nuthin uncle. He hurt her Ace. He hurt her somethin worse than even Snyder hurt me."

Katherine covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh Jack!"

She knows how much Jack had been abused by Snyder.

"You can't make her leave here. We can't risk him finding her."

"No."

She murmurs.

"We won't let that happen. But what can we do?"

"Clara can tell us how to take care of her, and I'll work at home this week."

Clara comes over from the bedside.

"It's likely that she will need more than a week to recover. It appears that for some reason or another Miss Byrd has nearly starved herself to death. She won't be able to eat solids for at least a week."

She pauses, carefully choosing her words.

"I understand this is a difficult situation, but I'm a little bit foggy on the details."

Katherine puts a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, why don't you fill Clara in on some of the details."

He takes a deep breath.

"All you really need to know is that she's been badly hurt, has seen some horrible things, and has lived through stuff that would have killed most people."

"I see well according to her symptoms and yours and Katherine's descriptions I'd say that she is suffering from various unseen injuries which I'll examine when she is conscious, trauma, and severe malnutrition. She will need constant care and supervision for at least a month or two."

Clara looks at the girl with pity in her eyes.

"Poor darling."

She says it kindly.

Jack reaches up to squeeze Katherine's hand which is still resting on his shoulder.

"We'll give her whatever she needs."

Katherine squeezes back.

"She is our sister."

**This wasn't my best (and you most likely agree ;), but I just wasn't super inspired sorry! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing.**

**K. Kelly**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes it's short, yes I'm late and YES I am sorry! **

"Beth? Oh thank God! Jack she's awake!"

Jack jumps from his spot in the corner. Abruptly drops his pencil and pad onto the floor and rushes over to the bedside.

"Beth, can you hear me?"

She smiles weakly.

"With the ruckus you make the neighbors can hear you."

Jack just grins.

"It's good to have you back even with all your sass."

Beth laughs heartily and then grimaces at the pain it causes.

"If everything didn't hurt so darn bad I'd say 'it's good to be back'."

Katherine shakes her head sadly.

"Clara said that you're not to move for at least a couple weeks. Here drink this broth."

"I…can't"

"It's all liquid, you need to at least try to drink some. Doctor's orders."

Beth smirks.

"Do you remember the last time I followed _any_ orders?"

Katherine puts her hands on her hips.

"Do _you_ remember the last time you passed out? Drink up."

Beth makes a face and starts to reach for the cup of broth, but before she tastes it she asks the all-important question.

"Uh, who made this?"

Katherine chuckles knowingly.

"Don't worry you're safe, Jack made it."

"Just checking."

She picks up the cup, but her hands are shaky. Katherine helps her, and she finishes the contents quickly.

"Did he burn the rest? There was hardly anything in there."

Katherine bites her lip and exchanges glances with Jack. He nods his consent almost imperceptibly.

"Beth, how often did you eat while you were…imprisoned?"

The young girl avoids her gaze and whispers.

"Regularly."

Jack and Katherine both know better than to take this for an answer. Jack takes it upon himself to push the matter.

"Just _how _regularly Beth?"

She hangs her head as though ashamed of the answer she is about to give. Almost inaudibly she whispers.

"Once or twice every couple weeks, I didn't try to keep track."

She hesitates before finishing.

"I didn't really want to know."

Jack closes his eyes and reminds himself that he needs to remain calm for Beth's sake. He opens his mouth to say something and then shuts it again. Katherine comes to his rescue.

"Beth darling, the doctor told us that you are suffering from severe malnutrition. Your diet of next to nothing has made it almost impossible for you to eat. Clara said that if you had continued like this you would have unknowingly starved yourself to death."

At first Beth does not respond she seems slightly surprised by this news.

"I wasn't trying to starve I really just couldn't bring myself eat."

"We know, it's alright now. We're going to nurse you back to full health."

"Katherine, I'm fine I really am. I've eaten more this past month than I have in the last six. I sold newspapers on the streets of New York for an entire month! How sick can I really be?"

"Beth, you've hardly eaten anything! That's why you've been blacking out, you need to be able to start eating regularly again, and I'm not talking about 'once or twice every couple weeks'. I'm talking every day, and solid foods."

Beth looks to Jack to support her claims of health. He shakes his head, so she reluctantly gives in.

"Fine, I'm sick I'll admit it, but I don't want to be babied. I can feed myself thank you very much."

She picks up the empty broth cup as if to demonstrate, but her hands shake so badly that she has to put it back down. Jack reaches out for her small hand and gently enfolds it in his much larger one.

"Hey, Bird we know yer made of tough stuff, neider of us doubts it, but sometimes even the strongest ones of us need some help."

She refuses to look Jack in the eye, but she also doesn't pull her hand out of his gentle grasp. Knowing Beth, Jack pretty much takes that as consent, or at least the closest thing to it that he's going to get.

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! (Definitely more next time I guarantee it :)**

**K. Kelly**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I can't believe this story has made it to fourteen chapters! I could never have done this without everyone's amazing support!**

**This is my gift to you please enjoy this longer chapter! **

"Jack I can't do this, they're all going to hate me!"

"Come on Bird ya can't lie to da odda newsies forevah. Besides theyse gonna find out sooner or later."

"I feel a cough coming on, I'm dizzy, faint!"

She feigns dizziness and dramatically collapses onto the bed.

"You ain't. If you were den you wouldn't be telling me."

Beth groans.

"They didn't like me all that much before, so there is absolutely no reason they'll even tolerate me now."

"I told youse that they've been real worried 'bout you. It took all my charm and influence to keep dem outta here while youse were…"

She smirks and finishes his sentence.

"Recovering?"

"I was gonna say tryin to lengthen yer recovery time."

"I wasn't!

"Every time I turned around, you were tryin to get up outta bed when you weren't even supposed to movin."

"Clara wanted me to stay in that bed for three weeks without moving, and then she made me 'take it easy' for another month! Who wouldn't try to escape that?

"Well then why are you tryin to convince me that yer sick again?"

She sighs and stares out the window

"I know I wasn't real open with the boys, but those newsies were like my brothers, and I don't want them to treat me...like just some girl."

"Well dey still are your bruddas even if they know youse a girl."

Without a sound Katherine enters the room triumphantly.

"Beth, I know how to fix all of those problems."

Jack looks at her somewhat skeptically. Beth puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh you do huh? Big sis to the rescue? You know I don't really want to tell them, but I am not going to have someone else do it for me!"

Katherine rolls her eyes and holds out a beautiful blue, long-sleeved blouse, and a floor-length gray skirt. For once Beth is rendered speechless. Jack gives a low whistle. Katherine just smiles a little smugly.

"This will speak for itself."

Beth receives it almost unwillingly, looking it up and down, shaking her head in disbelief.

Katherine's smile widens to a grin.

"You can thank me later."

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

"Hey fellas. Guys? SETTLE DOWN! Sheesh what's a guy gotta do to call order to a meetin round heah. Now dat I has yer attention, youse will be happy to know dat Bird is now fully recovered."

A cheer breaks out that is louder and longer than Beth might have hoped or expected. The newsies are buzzing with questions.

"Is he comin back soon?"

"Can we'se go an see him now?"

"He gonna still sell papes?"

"Ise could use a new partner."

Jack smiles at his boys he knew that they cared about Bird no matter how cold he err "she" had been.

"Why don't I let Bird answer dose questions for ya. Hey Bird come on in, da boys missed ya."

She takes a deep breath and walks into the room. The boys just stare at her completely FAILING to make the connection between herself and "Bird".

"Hey Jackie dat's a real pretty goil dere, but where's Bird?"

"Hey Race why dontcha shut yer mouth 'fore I shut it wid my fist!"

Race just stares at her open-mouthed.

"Youse is Bird?"

She blushes unwillingly.

"Yeah, guess I am."

He blinks.

"Youse a goil."

"I am quite aware of that."

"You ain't a boy?"

"I'm certainly not both."

Murmurs fill the room. Beth glances nervously at Jack, but he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, all of you. I had my own good reasons for hiding my identity, but I probably could have trusted you guys."

Romeo looks at her and asks sheepishly.

"Why didn't ya?"

"You hawk the headlines well, but I wasn't too sure if you were any good at keeping secrets."

Race just looks at her.

"I still can't believe that youse a girl."

She shrugs.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can get away with nuthin Racetrack. I might be a girl, but if you poke fun at me I'll still soak ya for all I'm worth."

Romeo whispers to Race.

"That's a pretty bad soakin 'cause I'd say da value's gone up considerably."

She glares at him.

Race broaches a question cautiously.

"Youse still gonna be a newsie?"

She snorts.

"Heck yeah. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't need to support myself. But… every single one of you has to promise not to give me away. Not one person outside of these doors can know I'm a girl, got it?"

"What's with da secrecy?"

"Yeah, why ya gotta be a boy? Dere are odda goil newsies."

Jack chooses this moment to step in.

"If any of youse breathes a word 'bout dis to anyone outside dese walls I'll soak ya personally. Bird's got good reasons for her secrets and let me tell ya she's got plenty of dem."

Race folds his arms defiantly.

"Let's hear one of dese 'good reasons'."

Beth steps up with her hands on her hips, quickly re-adopting her New York accent.

"Like heck I'm gonna tell youse. Jack nearly had to drag it outta me, an I ain't gonna just blurt it out to a room full of loud-mouthed newsboys."

Romeo doffs his cap towards her.

"But we'se are a bunch of loud-mouthed newsboys who will be keepin yer secret."

Spec nods vigorously.

"Wild horses won't drag it out of me."

Shouts of agreement echo across the room.

Race mutters under his breath.

"No horses will, but da Delancies might."

Romeo shrugs off the comment and puts an arm around Bird in an attempt to be charming.

"No mattah who's after youse we'll protect ya Birdie."

Beth just rolls her eyes and glares at the hopeless newsboy.

"First, get yer hands off me Romeo. Second I just need yer mouths closed I don't need no protection from nuthin and from no one. Third, ya call me Birdie again and youse will be the one needin protection!"

The boys hoot and ooh as a red-faced Romeo makes a hasty exit.

"You struck out lover-boy!"

Romeo waves them off dismissively.

"Yeah, sure I'd like to see one of youse do bettah."

The boys look at each other nervously and then glance at Beth. She raises her eyebrows as though daring them to try they're luck.

Race whispers to Mush.

"We shoulda named her fireball like Ise suggested."

She whirls on him with her fists poised. Jack struggles not to laugh at Race's surprised and slightly frightened face. He is saved only by the sound of the front door swinging open, followed by a familiar voice.

"Heya fellas sorry I'm late for da meetin. What did I miss?"

As Crutchie takes in the scene his eyes widen and he shakes his head in confusion as though he can't believe his eyes. Almost all of the boys are huddled in a group, pushing and shoving each other towards a girl. The girl on the other hand is glaring at Race both fists raised, ready to start swinging. Jack laughs as Race uses Crutchie's interruption and Beth's momenetary distraction to escape her soaking range. He walks over to Crutchie slings one arm around his shoulders and uses the other arm to gesture to the chaos in the room.

"Not much Crutch, ya didn't miss much. Just a typical meetin of da Manhattan Newsies."

Crutchie points at Bird who is now chasing Race and screaming at him for his latest tactless remark.

"Uh who's da goil lookin ready to kill Race?"

Jack takes his hat off, runs a hand through his hair and replaces the cap.

"Now dat you missed."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Keep on reading and reviewing and I will keep on writing. And please let me know if there are things I can improve on. I'm not the best writer, but I just love to tell stories!**

**K. Kelly**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow I just read through my last chapter and realized that it was super rushed :( Sorry everyone! Here is another update, unfortunately it's pretty short. Oh well try to be grateful, I'll try to get something longer up tomorrow...**

"Katherine NO, I am not bringing that with me."

"Aw but Beth it looks great on you."

"Don't you see what's written across the front?"

Katherine quickly grabs the dress and examines the front. Rolling her eyes in exasperation

"There isn't anything written across the front."

Beth snorts.

"The way I see it, that dress has "dead' and I mean "DEAD giveaway" written all over it."

"Fine, but it will be waiting for you whenever you want it. And I _know _you'll want it someday..."

"A dress like that wasn't meant to be worn only behind locked doors."

"Someday you'll wear it in the open. You'll parade up and down the streets of Manhattan with it, turning every head. Young men everywhere will whisper to each other 'who is that stunning and mysterious woman?'"

"Oh yeah sure and then I'll catch a train back to Santa Fe. Heck, my uncle will even hand over my parents' ranch on a silver platter! Katherine be real, that's never going to happen."

"Beth you need to have dreams, even crazy seemingly unattainable dreams. A person just can't live without them. I dreamed of being a reporter. Jack dreamed about Santa Fe. You need a dream to sustain you, to keep you fighting."

"What kind of dreams can a person like me have? Dreams of being normal? Being safe? I gave up on those dreams because they're not ever going to happen. I'll never be safe and I'll never be normal. I've been beaten and broken, I'm hiding and running from the man who brhurtoke me and nothing I dream of is ever going to change that!"

Katherine grabs her hands and looks her dead in the eye.

"Beth, listen to me those things don't matter. Scars don't define who you are. They don't define Jack and they don't define you. What you've been through was hellish and nobody should have to endure anything like it, but you escaped it and…"

"Physically maybe, but not mentally every instant of it still haunts me. How can someone with that kind of history even dream of living a normal life?"

"Because dreams aren't supposed to be realistic that's why they are called dreams. The intangible ghosts of our conscious and unconscious minds."

"Now I know why you're a reporter. Jack was right when he said you 'have a way with words'."

Katherine ignores the compliment.

"Beth, dream. Dream big, dream of the impossible. Because more often than you would think the impossible turns out to be a lot closer than you thought."

A light knock makes them both look up. Jack is standing in the doorway grinning cockily.

"Right now I'm dreamin 'bout a newsie and a reporter who are about to be late for work."

Both girls roll their eyes and exchange grimaces. Jack motions for them to get moving. Katherine sighs loudly and gives Beth one last gentle embrace, still careful of her injuries.

"Are you sure you want to move back to the lodging house? There's still room for you here."

"Thanks Kath, but it's better if I go back. Don't worry though I'll be back to invade your home on poker night or whenever the boys cross the line between uncivilized and animal.

Katherine laughs and hands Beth her bag. Jack kisses Katherine before leading Beth, bag and all out of the apartment and towards Newsies Square. Not ten minutes later Katherine also leaves headed in the opposite direction towards the office of _The_ _New York Sun._

**Short and pretty pointless my apologies. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! **

**Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing (and I promise it will be better than this snippet). **

**K. Kelly**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go Chapter 16! Please enjoy.**

"Now dat is what I call 'carrying the banner'. Heck, the headlines weren't even dat bad!"

The newsies are all back at the lodging house doing what they please after a surprisingly good selling day. Jack is with Katherine back at the apartment, and Beth is finally finishing up Tom Sawyer, but she is being continually interrupted by shouts and scuffles. More than once in the last half-hour she has stuck her head out of the sheet and glared at the noisy room full of newsboys. Finally though she finishes the story. It was good, reckless and free, but so naïve that to her it seemed almost childish. Running away to become pirates.

"Why would someone run away, when there isn't anything to run from?"

She muses out loud, unafraid of being heard over the ruckus. Suddenly she hears some particularly loud shouting tinged with pain. With a sigh of utter exasperation she pulls open the sheet to find out what the matter is. Her jaw drops. Race, Specs, and Mush are all engaged in what appears to be mortal combat.

"What the heck are you three idiots doing?"

Without hesitation she steps in between the three brawling boys and none too gently pulls Race off of Mush and Mush off of Specs. Mush wipes his bloody mouth and points an accusing finger at Race.

"Dat bastard was tryin to steal my goil and Ise am teachin him a lesson!"

Race interrupts him.

"Liah, I didn't do nuthin, it ain't my fault your goil likes my good-lookin face bettah than your ugly one."

Mush makes a move to jump on top of Race again, but Bird intervenes.

"Specs why were youse fightin dem?"

Specs blinks and Bird smirks seeing the visible cause of Specs anger.

"Race stole my specs and den Mush got mad at Race for stealin his girl, and den I told Race to give me back my specs, but he wouldn't so I punched him. But I sorta missed on account of not havin my specs and I hit Mush so den he was mad at me and..."

Bird stops him there.

"Yeah, Ise get da pictcha."

She shakes her head incredulously.

"Ise can't believe dat Jack has actually left youse on yer own before, he must be insane. You know he expects all youse to be in one piece when he comes back, right?"

The boys look down at their feet ashamedly. Race mutters.

"Yeah dat would probably be a good plan."

With her hands on her hips and her New York accent in full swing Bird continues reprimanding the less than contrite trio.

"Now youse numbskulls shake hands and be friends. Race, quit flirtin with goils who have boyfriends. Mush, you an Race need to quit fightin ovah da poor goils. And Specs..."

She pauses, shakes her head and smiles sympathetically.

"Youse gotta improve your aim specs or no specs."

Race protests against his chastisement.

"I wasn't flirtin wid Mush's goil, I just said hullo real friendly like."

Mush lashes back.

"Youse were! You winked at her, and whispered somethin I couldn't hear. But, if I'd a heard Ise am sure I wouldn't have waited to get back to the lodging house before I jumped ya!"

Race sputters and starts to protest, but once again Bird cuts him off.

"Now you two charming gentlemen need to shut up and learn some respect! Dis girl your talkin about doesn't belong to either of you. And I'd bet anythin that neider one of you even knows her name, do ya?"

Both boys blush and look at each other searching desperately for an answer that neither of them have.

"Where does she work? Does she have family? Does she got a home? How old is she?"

Neither Race nor Mush can answer any of these questions. Bird sighs.

"Goils are people too ya know, they ain't things to be possessed and fought over. Theyse got names, jobs, stories."

Specs can't take it anymore.

"Oh I won't evah say a goil's mine again, and I won't evah forget to ask for her name."

Bird sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Dat lecture wasn't for you Specs, dat was for the dem."

She jabs her thumb in the direction of Race and Mush.

Race throws his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"Yeah, yeah we get it goils deserve some respect. Youse have really been hangin around Plums too much, dis women's rights thing is catching."

Although annoyed by his comment she decides to back off, boys will be boys, and though they most certainly have NOT learned their lesson, Bird decides that they've both been scolded enough for today, well almost anyway.

"Now if either of you, ANY OF YOU!"

She turns and gestures to the entire room.

"Have anudda urge to soak each odda you had better soak me foist!"

Mush and Specs shrug and nod both content to sit down and join a game of marbles that has been going on. Even though she's a girl they both know Bird is not one to be messed with. She might be small but she can pack a serious punch in a fight. However Race just smirks and takes a step closer to her.

"What if I did?"

She steps closer and laughs in his face.

"If youse even tried to soak me you'd spend the next week lookin at me through one swollen eye!"

This sets Race off, he steps even closer until they are nose to nose glaring at each other.

"Oh yeah? Well if you weren't a goil you'd be talkin through a fist in yer mouth!"

Bird has tried to play peacemaker, but no matter what she can't turn down a challenge. This usually puts her in the middle of a fight kind of like now.

"Don't let dat stop ya. Gimme your best shot."

Before either of them can throw a punch they are interrupted by a knock at the door followed by Kloppmann.

"Race come heah."

Everyone in the lodging house knows that when Jack's gone Racetrack is second-in-command, but even when Jack is there every newsboy also knows that Kloppmann's word is law.

"What's wrong Klopp?"

"There's a man here looking for a girl. Black hair, blue eyes, and goes by the name Elizabeth. Has any of you boys seen anyone like dat?"

Race glances in Bird's direction, but on a hunch he keeps his suspicions to himself and instead asks a question.

"Is da man still heah?"

"No he left when I couldn't give him an immediate answer, but he said he'd be back later. The way he was talkin and how he stalked outta here I think he has more than half a mind to come back an search the lodging house."

Race carefully considers his next words.

"Lemme talk to da boys and see if they knowse anythin 'bout dis goil."

"Alright, but remember the guy will be back in a couple hours."

"Does he got a name?"

"He said the girl knows him as Uncle Tino."

Kloppmann closes the door behind himself and Race turns towards the room of unusually quiet newsboys, but he is unprepared for the sight he sees. Bird is deathly pale, and leaning against the wall. All of the fire and energy she had displayed minutes ago is gone. Her eyes are staring into oblivion and her left hand is protectively clamped over her upper right arm.

"Bird youse okay?"

She does not respond her eyes are now clenched shut, her teeth gritted. He watches in shock as she slowly slides down the wall to the floor. She is fighting the urge to cry and she lets out an unwilling whimper, and shudders. Now Race is really concerned. He kneels next to her and shakes her none too gently.

"Hey, whatsa mattah?"

She starts to close up again, her hands cover her face, but suddenly she stops. Katherine's words come echoing back to her. She can beat it, she won't let it beat her, but she can't do it alone. Slowly, reluctantly she extends her hand towards Race. He reaches for it and when they're both standing upright she whispers urgently.

"I need help, hide me, please!"

***Gasp* A cliffhanger...Dun dun dun...**

**Let me know what you think. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy this chapter! Unfortunately I won't be updating until Monday, so yeah... *leaving now***

Her eyes are panicked and her hands are reaching out beseechingly.

"Calm down Bird."

"You have to hide me from…him."

"Who?"

"That man."

"Why?"

Bird is exasperated by Race's questions.

"Don't you understand? He's the reason I'm dressed like this. He's the reason I was sick for weeks! He BEAT ME!"

Her voice breaks and drops to a whisper.

"He broke me."

Race and the other boys stare at her in shock.

"He what?"

"Please don't let him take me back!"

"Dontcha worry Bird we won't let anythin happen to ya."

Crutchie smiles at her reassuringly. She bites her lip she hates being weak, but right now she is scared out of her mind and Jack is right she can't fight her demons alone.

"Please hurry I can't be here when he comes back."

All of the boys are frozen in place not knowing what to say or what to do. After standing with their mouths open for five whole minutes Romeo finally snaps them out of it.

"Come on ya lazy bums, dis lady heah needs our help."

He whispers to Finch.

"And it's really the only chance we have of her _ever_ letting us help her."

All of the boys rally to the call, but they are about as organized as a pack of stray dogs. Now she is _really _ starting to panic. Her eyes dart frantically around the room searching for someplace to hide, somewhere to disappear.

Race stands up on a table and get everyone's attention.

"Hey newsies listen up! Jack ain't heah, so dat mean Ise am in charge got it? Mush an Henry you got lookout. Romeo and Crutchie your gonna cover for us, me an Specs are gonna take Bird down to Medda's theater to hide. Finch you an Buttons are in charge of comin to get us when da coast is clear. Everyone got it?"

Without too much more chaos all the boys assume their positions.

"Hey Race whatdaya want Les and me to do."

"Davey you an Les are part of da distraction convincin Mr. Tino dat we don't know nuthin about a goil."

"Got it."

Her head is spinning everything is happening so fast, but yet not fast enough. The nightmare is coming, the darkness she thought she had escaped and she knows that if she wants to live to see the sun rise again she has to be long gone before it, _he_ arrives…

"Hey Race."

"What is it Mush?"

"Do you have a back-up plan?"

In a dangerous voice Race responds.

"Just why would I need a back-up plan Mush?"

"Well, as one of your officiel look outs Ise feel it's my duty to tell ya dat dere's a man wid a bunch of Copper's approachin the lodging house."

Race mutters something under his breath.

"New plan, everyone is distraction Bird come wid me."

Race grabs her arm and tugs her towards the roof.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Bird and Race close the door behind them just as they hear the front door swinging open.

A man walks in, his face black with hatred and set with determination, followed by five police officers. The tallest officer approaches Kloppmann holding a piece of official-looking paper.

"We have a warrant to search the building."

"What for?"

"Senor Vega here has reason to believe that his ward Elizabeth Maldonado is on the premises."

"What reason does he have?"

"That information is classified."

"Well search away dere's certainly no goil heah."

"We'll be the judges of that."

The boys all exchange nervous glances, the voices seep through the door and they can hear every word.

"How can we'se convince dem dat she ain't heah?"

"Just act natural like."

All of the newsboys immediately try to act natural, but every expression is marked with fear. When their door finally swings open Les immediately and, unthinkingly stands up and blurts.

"We ain't see no goil, there ain't one heah, and dere nevah has been Ise sweah!"

Davey mentally whacks Les over the head, but he grimaces when he sees the smile of satisfaction that is spreading across the face of Bird's nightmare. He knows she's here somewhere. Several officers begin searching the room, but yield no results. The others began questioning some of the boys.

"You, have you ever seen a girl, who matches the description?"

"Has there ever been a girl here?"

"Have any of you guttersnipes ever heard of Elizabeth Maldonado?"

Not one of the newsies is caving under the pressure of interrogation, every single "loud-mouthed" newsboy is faithfully protecting their sister. Suddenly one of the officers points at the door leading to the roof.

"Where does that lead?"

Kloppmann shrugs and responds.

"Just da roof."

"Is there anyone up there?"

Les' eyes widen until their ready to pop.

"Some of da boys go up theah sometimes, but no one's up dere now."

The officer ignores Kloppmann's last comment and motions for the other officer to check into it. Before they can start up the stairs they are intercepted by an average sized boy with messy black hair.

"You ain't goin up dere."

Davey smacks his forehead and yells at the younger newsie.

"Romeo don't be an idiot move."

"I ain't movin. Are any of youse cowards brave enough to stand with me?"

Seeing the hopelessness of the situation several other newsies join Romeo in barricading the staircase. Kloppmann frowns at their suspicious behavior.

"Boys what are you doin? Dey jes gonna do a quick inspection. Move away."

Davey can the see that the boys are bound and determined to protect Bird. They are standing together like a union, now all they need is a new "cause" to fight for."

"No they ain't dis is our home and dey ain't allowed to go snoopin around whenever theyse feels like it."

This statement sparks the Newsies' flame. It's the strike all over again; the big guys just can't push around the little ones whenever they feel like it! Those cops don't have any right to barge in here and search them like good-for-nothing criminals. They must be new to the force because they have no idea what Newsies are capable of, especially when they are fighting for their family.

"You said it Davey."

"Youse can't just barge in heah an act like you own da place."

"We ain't lettin youse up heah."

The head officer walks up to Romeo standing nose to nose in front of him.

"Listen boy if you don't move right now, we're gonna make you move and you don't want us to do that and we aren't going to do it too gently either!"

Romeo stares him straight in the eye and grins characteristically.

"Alright den go ahead and make me."

Without hesitation the officer grabs Romeo by the shirt and roughly shoves him away from the stairwell. He stumbles back, but regains his balance. He looks up and catches Davey's gaze. He looks nervous and reluctant, but despite his obvious hesitation he nods his consent to Romeo's silent question. The nearly imperceptible signal sends Romeo sprinting up the stairs and signals all of the newsies to close in and continue to shield the fugitive hidden beyond the staircase.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I promise all will be resolved (eventually). Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all I'm back! The show was amazing and exhausting, but also amazing. This is pretty short, but don't worry I'll update again tomorrow. Enjoy!**

"Bird! Race! Youse gotta get outta heah quick dem Copper's and Mr. Vega or Tino or whateva his name is are comin! Da boys are holdin dem at da stairs, but I don't know how long dey can hold out."

He watches as Bird turns a shade paler and mutters.

"I should have known I wouldn't be safe here."

Race licks his lips nervously, but smirks confidently for Bird's sake.

"Hey we ain't givin up. Romeo is dere anyone watchin da building?"

"Don't think so."

"Perfect we'll just go down the fire escape and hide out at Medda's until the cops are gone."

"Race…"

"Medda will take care of ya don't worry 'bout it."

"Race_!_"

"You'll be safe with her I can guarantee dat."

"RACE!"

"What?"

"Would you just shut your big mouth already and listen to me!"

"What's yer point Bird?

"I'm done hiding."

"What do you mean? Look we have to go now, Romeo said they can only hold them off for so long we have to get you outta heah."

"No, don't you see? The cops are here looking for me, now I'm putting everyone in danger! If they find me here Kloppmann will be arrested and then what will happen to all of the boys?"

"Youse ain't makin a lick of sense. They won't find you heah if yer at Medda's so let's go!"

"This is exactly what I never wanted to happen. This is why I kept to myself so no one else would ever get hurt because of me."

"Nobody's hurt yet, but you will be if you don't get movin."

"What, do you think the boys down there are having a picnic with the police? Just cause you ain't on strike anymore doesn't make them any more compassionate. Every boy down there is risking his neck for me, bein beaten up and shoved around. And if they are as stupid around cops as they are around Wiesel than they could themselves arrested; sent to the Refuge and I won't let that happen! Those boys, Jack, Katherine, and you are the closest thing to family that I have and I probably ever will have again. I'd rather die than watch any of youse get hurt for me."

"You don't want us to get hurt?"

"Are you deaf? I just said that?"

"Than get your pretty-self down the fire escape right now, before the cops get up here."

"Did you just hear a word I said? I guess not so let me repeat it for you, I'll use smaller words so you'll understand. I'M NOT MOVIN!"

"Bird, do us all a favor and quit bein so darn stubborn, cause if we let yer monster of an uncle take you back you can bet just about anythin that Jack will wring all of our necks!"

Bird almost smiles at the ridiculousness of such an idea

"Race don't be such an idiot Jack would never lay a finger on any of you."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?!"

"Bird, _you_ need to stop bein an idiot. Nothin dem cops can do to us is anythin compared to what yer uncle will do to you if he gets you. You asked for our help and we're giving it to you, are ya gonna take it or not?

She hesitates, opens her mouth to refuse, but the sound of some all-too-familiar footsteps pounding up the stairs sends her flying towards the fire escape. Race follows just as quickly, taking her sudden flight as the closest thing to a "yes" that he's going to get. Seconds later when her feet hit the ground she manages to ask in between gasps for air.

"How far to Medda's place?"

**Let me know what you think! Also this may or may not qualify as a cliffhanger I'll let you decide...**

**Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost to twenty, wow! Enjoy!**

"Not far, we'll be there in no time if we run fast and…"

"Hey you two! What are you doing?"

An officer runs toward them waving his arms and shouting at them to stay put.

"Run!"

They both take off in opposite directions. Race runs towards the Kelly's apartment, he's pretty sure they're going to need some backup.

She's running again. Running for her life. Running from the darkness she thought she had escaped. She knows her way around and without hesitation she makes a beeline for the docks, hoping against hope that she will be lost in the crowd. For an instant she looks over her shoulder, only to see that face. The one that had leered and spat at her for countless months. The sight drives her on faster, dodging through the crowd. But he seems as determined to catch her as she is to avoid being caught. Suddenly she hears the voice.

"Elizabeth stop, come and give your Uncle Tino a hug."

That voice is relentlessly picking at the scabs on her newly mended heart. Still she refuses to look back she gives no indication that she is one being called to. Despite her efforts to be invisible two large rough hands still reach out and grab her by the shoulders.

"Boy, why are you runnin? You got somethin you ain't supposed to have."

_I do, life. If the world had it their way I'd be dead by now. Still I don't have the one thing I want more than anything; safety._

These thoughts fly through her head in an instant, followed by an all-consuming thought.

_Escape!_

With surprising strength and agility, the "boy" stomps on his captor's foot and wriggles from his grasp. Without stopping for a moment she takes off again, still heading in the direction of the docks. Still hoping that her crazed uncle will give up his pursuit. Suddenly though she hears another voice one that is much more comforting.

"Beth!"

She turns to see Jack and Katherine running towards her from the direction of the apartment complex, trailing behind them is an out of breath Racetrack. Their faces and voices are like a balm on her newly torn open wounds, but she loves them all too much to let them catch her. She can't let them be responsible for a fugitive, a run-away like herself. More than anything else she wants to run to them. To let Jack tenderly embrace her in his strong arms and Katherine stroke her hair and soothe her with comforting words. But, she knows… she knows better than anyone else what her uncle is capable of. She knows what he could and would do if he caught them hiding her. She loves them all too much to risk them being broken by her uncle. He would too, he twists the truth into hideous lies. He would convince the authorities that the Kelly's were the kidnappers and that he was the concerned guardian. And nothing she said in their defense would do any good. In a split second she can see it all happening in her mind's eye. She and her friends standing before the judge, watching as the law puts the wrong people on trial. She can see herself screaming for them not to believe the Serpent.

_"He's lying, these are my friends. They would never hurt me!"_

_"Then how do you explain this?"_

_Senor Serpentino Vega rips open the back of her shirt exposing her scars for all too see. In this moment though that doesn't matter, only one thing matters. She continues speaking as tears are dripping down her cheeks._

_"Please, don't believe him. Please. They didn't do this to me he did. He did this…and he murdered my family!"_

_"That's what these criminals have tricked you into believing. You've been acquainted with their twisted minds too long they've convinced you that I, your loving and concerned guardian am the villain. When really…it's them."_

_"No! Your lying! You can't believe them you can't!"_

She snaps back to reality her feet have never stopped moving in the direction of supposed safety, but she has slowed down. At first she was hoping they might catch her and save her, but now she knows she can't let that happen. Without looking back she sprints forward into a large crowd and ducks down an alley. Her beeline towards the docks is now broken, but at least her friends, no…her _family_ is safe. For a moment she stops to catch her breath. Hot tears are pouring down her cheeks, but she doesn't even have time to wipe them away, already her mind is whirring, trying to figure out the best place to hide. The boys will find her at Medda's if she goes there, and her uncle will find her here if she stays here long. The docks still seem like the best plan. She listens for any sounds of pursuit when she hears none she once again darts into the streets of Manhattan towards her supposed safe haven.

However even the best plans have a way of coming unraveled. How was she to know that her uncle would be anywhere near the docks. However, she sees him before he sees her, and without thinking she runs to the edge of the dock and jumps, letting the water shield her from her enemies. The instant after the water closes over her head she thinks she's safe, but then she recalls that almost all birds fly, but few can swim underwater.

The undertow is strong and it begins dragging her further and further away from dry land. Water is filling her eyes, her mouth, and her lungs, but she doesn't dare cry for help. Swimming isn't a skill she knows well, but she fights the current with all of the strength left in her body. She cannot see, or hear anything, breathing is nearly impossible. Suddenly she hits something hard, but she can hardly feel it her limbs are numb. She doesn't want to give up, she has to keep fighting. But the unexpected blow ends the struggle and she unwillingly succumbs to the will of the water.

**Cliffhangers are addictive...**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty chapters... TWENTY CHAPTERS! I never dreamed this story would go on this long. Thanks to everyone for their support and reviews, you've made this possible! Enjoy this chapter full of surprises... **

He's walking around selling papers just like every other day. Unlike the other Newsies he rarely stays in one spot. Today seems like a good day to live on the edge and sell near the docks. The docks are the point of contention between Lower Manhattan and Brooklyn. Only the newsie leaders dare to sell there. So there he is hawking the headlines, selling his papers when he happens to glance out on the harbor. If he hadn't looked up at that exact moment he would not have seen the flailing white hand break the surface, and then sink beneath the water again. He sees it and even though the hero stuff is more Kelly's thing he jumps into the water without hesitation.

"Are ya okay?"

He gasps as he pulls a young boy out of the water and lays him dripping wet on the dock.

He wonders, _is he even alive?_ He's obviously trying to cough up the water, but he just keeps on gagging and gasping for air. He just sits there, not knowing how to help. The poor kid just lays there coughing and struggling for air, after what seems like forever he stops.

_I'm dead or dying, my lungs are on fire and I can't breathe. No air, no breath, no life. _

Suddenly she takes a breath, a long shuddering breath. The air is like fire in her lungs, a living ice-fire. So cold that it burns. It hurts, but it's a living pain. Like when your fingers thaw from the cold, it hurts but only because they are coming back to life.

_Life? I'm alive, that's not possible. The current was so strong and something hit me, I drowned, I can't be alive. _

As though to prove it to herself she slowly cracks her eyes open. Everything is bright and blurry, there is someone kneeling over her, she can hear voices and see shapes, but it's all too far away to comprehend. He sees that her eyes open.

"Hey. Hey are youse alright now? Cause I gotta be gettin back to my papes."

She can hear the voice, but the words sound slurred together. Her eyes are staring upward trying to make sense of the blurry mess that she sees. She wants to speak, but her throat is parched from coughing and saltwater. Her mouth opens to speak, her lips form words, but no sound comes from her throat.

"Ya still don't look so good."

She scrunches her eyes closed and listens intently finally making some sense out of the meaningless chatter that she had been hearing. She catches a few words "you", "don't", and "good". She responds in a croaking voice that takes every ounce of effort to muster.

"Water."

He sighs relieved that the boy is alive and speaking.

"Ya didn't have enough?"

She swallows, desperately trying to wet her throat.

"No."

Her vision is still blurry but she feels his hand as it reaches beneath her head and back bringing her into a sitting position.

"Here drink this."

If it was poison she would not have waited to find out. The liquid met her lips and everything in her rejoiced. She gulped it down faster than she should have, unable to wait for the sweet relief.

"Thank you."

The boy holding the cup shrugs. Slowly she can feel her head clearing, the colors and shapes are once again taking the form of people and buildings.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I don't got time for yer questions, Ise gotta get back to ma papes."

"You're a newsie?

"Yer not from New York."

"What? Of course Ise am!"

He raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Didn't sound like it."

"Whatevah, point is Ise am a newsie too an you don't look at all familiar."

"And you don't sound all dat grateful after I took time to save yer life and git you water."

She can feel the blush rising up her cheeks.

"Sorry, thanks for…ya know what."

"Sure whatevah. Youse said yer a newsie?"

She nods her head cautiously.

"Which borough?"

"Whadaya mean?"

"You certainly ain't from Brooklyn."

"Oh dat I'm from the lower Manhattan borough."

"Ise spect yer new."

"Why?"

"Most newsies know what a borough is and all the newsies with sense take careful note of who Ise am."

"Den forgive one of Manhattan's senseless newsies and tell me who the heck you are."

"Youse tell me first."

"I might be senseless but I ain't stupid I don't go around telling my name to strangers."

"Even ones who save yer life?"

She doesn't respond. He continues asking questions.

"Well if you won't tell me yer name den will ya at least tell me what's with the fake accent."

"What are you talkin about?"

"When youse finally stopped coughin you didn't sound like a newsie."

Darn she blew her cover, or at least part of it anyway.

"Ise need to go."

She starts to stand up, but her head spins violently, forcing her to sit back down.

"You ain't goin nowhweah till youse tell me who you are and why yer disguisin yer voice."

"I ain't tellin you, and if I could stand up you couldn't keep me here."

"Well, since youse can't you might as well tell me."

"Youse are so keen how knowin who I am, howse about tellin me who youse are?"

"Only if you tell me what dis whole charade is about."

She hesitates before answering, but figures that she can make up a plausible story.

"Deal."

"Fine den, Ise am Spot Conlon leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Now who are ya?"

"Yer Spot?"

"Yeah so what ya think I'm lyin or somethin?"

"No, course not. But ain't you gonna try an soak me for bein on Brooklyn territory."

Spot smirks at this remark. Especially at the word _try._

"I ain't gonna soak ya, cause it wouldn't be a fair fight. But if I was I wouldn't have to _try, _I can soak shrimps like youse with one arm tied behind my back."

"If could actually stand, I'd take that as a challenge."

"A pipsqueak like youse would dare challenge the King of Brooklyn?"

"I'd take you on yer word if I could stand or see straight."

"When youse feel bettah I'll take you up on dat, but first I want yer name."

"Name's Bird dat's what da odda newsies call me."

"Well den Boid, mind tellin me what's with yer fake accent?"

"Hidin from someone dat's why I was in da harbor too."

"Whatdja do kill a cop?"

"Heck no I ain't stupid."

"Den whose after ya so bad dat you nearly had to drown yerself?"

"I saw somethin I wasn't supposed to see and I lived when I shoulda died."

"That ain't much of an answer but Ise guess dat's good enough for me, ya goin back to Manhattan?"

"Not yet, they're still lookin for me."

"I suppose youse can hide out in Brooklyn even though youse are one of Kelly's gang."

"Don't toy with me I've heard enough about you to be pretty darn sure dat you don't want me around heah."

She mutters under her breath

"Especially if you knew the rest of the story."

"Long as you don't go sellin papes you can stay till da coast is clear."

"I'l only only be safe until yer boys soak me."

"What are ya scared of a little soakin?"

"No, but Ise like to be able to defend myself."

"Ya don't hafta worry I'll give orders for the boys to lay off."

"If dey follow orders like Manhattan newsies den dat ain't a very comfortin prospect."

"Jack Kelly doesn't command respect da way Ise do."

"How do ya know dat?"

"Are youse gonna question everythin Ise say? When I give an order no Brooklyn newsies dare disobey."

"That ain't respect that's fear."

"What would you know about respect, you've obviously got none for me."

"I respect people who are respected for things beyond their physical strength and aggressiveness."

"Dose are some big words for such a small newsie."

"Should Ise you smaller ones so you'll understand?"

"Youse sayin Ise am dumb?"

"Youse said it, not me."

"Ya got nerve."

"I got guts too, and I don't need to be protected by your filthy Brooklyn!"

"Keep talkin like dat and you'll be needin protection _from_ my filthy Brooklyn."

"Do Ise look scared?"

"You were scared enough of somethin to jump in the harbor."

"I just wasn't thinkin right."

"The way you've been shootin of yer mouth I'd say youse _still _ain't thinkin right."

"Mebbe I'm tryin to get myself thrown out of Brooklyn."

"Whydja want dat?"

"If you knew everythin, den you'd know I'm not really much safer here den in Manhattan."

"Or mebbe youse just too stubborn to ask for help. Well guess what Boid, Ise am stubborner den you and if Spot Conlon says your stayin in Brooklyn den you can bet that youse are."

"Oh yeah how ya gonna make me? Dey didn't call me Bird for nuthin, I fly fast and I fly far."

"Well from the looks of things you ain't flyin nowheah tonight."

"Dat won't stop from takin off as soon as I'm bettah."

"Ise don't think you'll find it dat easy."

"Whatcha gonna doto stop? Tie me to a chair?"

"If Ise were you I wouldn't put it past me."

He isn't smiling he is dead serious. The King of Brooklyn wants her to stay in Brooklyn and he isn't going to take "no" for an answer. Bird is one stubborn gal, but it seems as though she had finally met her match.

"Fine I'll stay but I don't want no questions asked by nobody, and no contact, no one comes near me or else, got it?"

"Youse is talkin like yer da one doin me a favah."

"Aw just shut it an give a hand up. Soon as Ise am bettah I'll fight you on yer own terms and den we'll see how high an mighty youse are."

"I've got half a mind to leave you sittin dere and let you find yer way to the Brooklyn lodgin house in the dark with da footpads and muggers."

"Well den do me anudda favah and use the other half of your mind. And please ignore my frustration; running through the streets of Manhattan, hitting my head and nearly drowning has kind of ruined my mood today."

He puts out a hand and hauls her onto her feet.

"Youse gotta smart mouth for a little guy. You better watch it, it could get ya in trouble."

In response she rolls her eyes and retorts sassily.

"I have smart fists too I'll let you get acquainted with dem in the morning."

**No cliffhangers today yay! Bonus: here's a fun little game to celebrate the 20th chapter (I'm sure it's a no-brainer for all of you diehard fansies;). I'll give a shout out to the first three people who can answer all of the parts correctly...**

**Who said it?**

**"I gotta tell you Jack this whole 'Go west young man' routine is getting tired."**

**"Oh yes, above, the fold."**

**"Remind me to stay on her good side."**

**"Someone out there cares, go tell them!"**

**"Like the pied piper you knew what to play, till those kids all believed you were right."**

**Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright so here is your next chapter sorry for the slight delay life happens... Shout out to Newsgoil19 the only one who got all of the "Who Said it?" puzzle correct (#3 was said by Race not Jack, sorry! ;) And special thanks to Sis21K, PrettyLittleMonster, and theater104, for their help with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Beth, BETH! Stop, please, come back! We're here to help you!"

Beth looks back for an instant her eyes flash with fearless determination, but that does not stop Katherine from seeing the slight tremble of her lip and a moment of hesitation. But, she turns away quickly and keeps running. Running from them, her friends, her _family. _Katherine tries to pursue her, but Jack's strong hands hold her back.

"Ace, that ain't gonna do any good, she's too fast you'll just wear yourself out."

"She needs help, you heard Race _he_ is after her. We have to help her!"

"She doesn't want our help."

"What does that matter? She needs it! You never wanted my help, but that certainly never stopped me from helping you."

Despite the situation Jack can't hold back a grin, her comment is dead-on accurate.

"Ise know dat bettah than anyone. But Ise also know bettah den anyone how it feels to do something hard to try an keep someone else safe."

"But Jack, she's the one in danger."

"Dat never stopped me."

"You're not listening to me. Who is she protecting? We're not the ones in danger she is!"

"Dat ain't da way she sees it."

"Jack please stop spouting gibberish and explain yourself already! You're acting like you know exactly what she is thinking."

He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair. She's always been the one who's good with words, he never quite knows how to express himself clearly. But, he's darn well going to try.

"Kath, if you had to choose between putting yourself in danger and putting both of us in danger which would you choose? Be honest."

"Jack…"

She hesitates, unsure how to respond.

"This is different helping her wouldn't put us in danger."

"How do ya know dat? We have no idea what her uncle is capable of."

"Jack are you suggesting that we just walk away? Without at least trying to help her?"

"You know dat ain't what I'm sayin, I'm just askin you to try an think that maybe she thinks she's doin the right thing.

She bites her lip, hating that he's right. It's just like Beth to protect everyone except herself. Still she saw the moment of hesitation, the instant of wavering. Her mind is made up, enough is enough… Not even the infamous Jack Kelly can change her mind once it's made up.

"I don't care what she thinks, let her think that she's being a hero, I really don't care. All I care about is her safety, we can keep her safe, we beat Snyder we can beat this monster… a-and I am not going to let her put herself back in danger, even if we have to chase her across Manhattan! Or…"

She breaks of as tears start to trickle down her cheeks. She squeezes her eyes shut, and feels Jack's arms wrap protectively around her waist. He looks her in the eye, gently cradling her face in his large calloused hands.

"Katherine, listen to me if her uncle was anythin like Snyder and her experience was anythin like mine than we don't even know half the story. She gave us a glimpse, but Ise got a feelin dat's all it was just a glimpse."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a killer and who knows what else.

Katherine is speechless, she stands silent searching for an argument, but is unable to find a sound one.

"You never answered my question Ace what would you choose?"

"You wouldn't ever let me make that decision, you'd tie me to a chair before you would let me make a decision like that."

He sighs aloud in obvious frustration.

"You're not bein honest with me Ace. Ise know as well as you do, that if you had to make a decision like dat you wouldn't tell me. Same way she's choosin to protect us without telling us why or from what exactly. And if we hadn't seen her run, we'd have nevah even known dat she was tryin to protect us."

"Well now that you do know, are you really going to let her make that decision? That doesn't sound like the Jack Kelly I know."

"What good would runnin after her do? It would just show her good for nuthin uncle anyone where she is and where she's headin; it would only put her in more danger."

"I suppose you're right, but still it's not like you to just let her go. Danger and other people's concern for your well-being has never stopped you from being stupidly heroic before."

"Well gee thanks Ace."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"You know what I mean…it's just unusual."

He artfully dodges her accusation with a shrug and a statement that he hopes will appease her.

"Why don't you head back to the apartment, I'll stay out here a little longer to see if she decides to come back for help."

Katherine reluctantly agrees, oddly enough she is extremely tired and can hardly wait to get back to the apartment. In fact she is so exhausted that for the first time since their marriage she misses the gleam of determination in Jack's eyes, and fails to discover the hidden message behind his cryptic words and long, sweet kiss that immediately. She isn't thinking straight as she walks slowly back towards their apartment; at any other time, on any other day she would have known that something is up…

As soon as she is out of sight he takes off in the direction that Beth had headed towards. Katherine is right it isn't like him to let Beth protect him and like Katherine he most certainly isn't going to let her put herself in danger again. But, he been noticing that Katherine has been extra tired lately and he doesn't want her taking any chances. He doesn't know exactly what he's up against, but he knows that it's dangerous and he can't let Katherine be involved. Thank goodness she's too disoriented to catch on to his charade. If she wasn't this tired he would have to be constantly looking over his shoulder anxiously waiting for her to come marching in, demanding to come with him, this time however he is pretty sure that he's safe from Katherine's immediate wrath. Nonetheless, Jack sees that Beth is in trouble; deep trouble. And despite her heroic efforts to shield him from the danger she's confronting, he's going to make sure that she doesn't ever again have to face her demons alone.

**Sorry it's kind of piecey... Spot and Bird will be back for the next chapter so stay tuned. **

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**

**P.S. Once this is complete I'm considering doing modern AU. What so you think?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you go, I will probably only update once over the weekend it gonna be kind of crazy. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey dere sleepin beauty wake up!"

Someone tugs the thin sheet off of her, forcing her eyes to flash open. One hand flies to cover her breast in case her bindings had come loose, the other makes swift and impacting contact with the rude awakener's jaw.

"OW! What was dat foah?"

Spot Conlon is standing over her, scowling and rubbing his chin. She glares back at him without the slightest hint of contrition.

"_Dat_ was for rudely wakin me up at the crack of dawn for no reason whatsoevah!"

His frown deepens.

"Ise thought you'd wanna see me an da boys 'fore we headed out."

"Now why the heck would I wanna do dat? Specially since I ain't even sellin papes."

"Thought it was the least you could do foah yer generous hosts."

She ignores him, sits up and mutters.

"Generous hosts who don't let their guests sleep."

"And grateful guests don't assaul der hosts."

He winces and gingerly touches his chin.

"Warn a guy before you take aim like dat."

She is thoroughly enjoying watching Spot nurse his "battle wound" like a wuss.

"You think dat's bad? You shoulda seen what I did to Jack. 'Sides Ise told ya not to touch me, youse had fair warnin."

"Youse didn't tell me dat you sock anyone who touches ya."

"Dat's usually what 'or else' means."

"No it donn't."

"So what? The King of Brooklyn can't take a little soakin?"

"Dat was not a soakin it was a cheap shot."

"Says who?"

"Says me, you gotta problem with dat?"

"No, but dat sounds like a cowardly excuse to me."

"No one, especially not an ungrateful, waterlogged Manhattan newsie, calls Spot Conlon a coward and gets away with it!"

She just grins, enjoying this game of wits and words, even though she knows that it will more than likely end in blows.

"Well den don't let me get away with it. Go ahead try an soak me see if I care."

"Dere you go again with dat 'try' business the Brooklyn King don't 'try' nuthin. He either does it or he doesn't."

"For someone so sure of hisself ya sure are doin a lot more talkin then soakin."

"I don't have time to waste soakin ya, Ise got papes to sell."

"Anudda stupid excuse. _I_ think yer afraid dat I won't be so easy to beat around. Don't wanna be humiliated in front of yer boys."

"Or mebbe I just don't want Kelly breathin down my neck foah beatin up one of his newsies."

"I for one don't belong to nobody, I ain't one of his newsies, I ain't one of NOBODY'S anythin! So go ahead, soak me for all I'm worth, but Ise warnin ya I ain't just gonna take it. Like heck I'd let you soak me without fightin back!"

He looks at those blue eyes flashing angrily at him, the small lips curved into a cocky smile. That face looks very different from the dirt, pale one he saw last night. It's softer, and something else he can't identify but he didn't get a real good look last night on account of the darkness. He also takes note of the two hands planted on hips; a little too pronounced even for a hungry boy. The hands are surprisingly small and dainty, so are the shoulders. Those eyes are still sparkling like dynamite, and something else. He remembers seeing those small hands fly protectively over a not-so-small chest when he had ripped off the sheet. That reaction plus the high pitched, accent-less voice that he remembers hearing immediately after the rescue, completes the picture making everything crystal clear.

"Now granted Ise got a good shot, but dere's somethin very important holdin me back."

"Oh yeah? What would dat be? Fear? Cowardice?"

"Nah, Ise just never made a habit of beatin up goils."

**Just keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

Katherine wakes up slowly and immediately she knows that something is very wrong. It is dark out she quickly concludes that she must have been asleep for hours. The apartment seems so quiet and empty. Still she sits straight up in bed, and tentatively calls out.

"Jack, sweetie are you here? Jack? JACK!"

There is no response. Quickly she gets out of bed, hastily throwing her coat on over her wrinkled work clothes that she had accidentally slept in. Her mind is rushing and whirring, imagining the worst possibilities. He could be hurt, sick, unconscious or…worse! But something stops her before she reaches the door. Even in her frenzied state she notices that his sketchpad is not in its usual place on the desk, instead it is lying face up on the kitchen counter."

"Jack never leaves his sketches in the kitchen, I wonder…"

She walks over and glances at the first page. For once what she sees on the sketchpad is in fact not a sketch, but a hastily scrawled note. It reads.

_Ace, _

_Everythin is fine, don't worry about me. Went to help Beth. Please don't worry. Be back soon, don't try to follow me._

_Love_

_Jack_

Katherine groans aloud, she should have known better. When has Jack Kelly ever been able to keep himself from helping someone in need? Still how could he walk out of the house without telling her!

"Jack Kelly, how could you tell me not to worry? Now I'm not just worried I am worried SICK! There is no telling what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into. And if there's any chance of trouble Kelly I know you are always the first to get into it!"

With her usual determination Katherine rips the note out of the notebook, jams on her hat and slams the door behind her.

"You've lost your mind if you think I'm not going to follow you. You know that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth Kelly, you couldn't stop me if you tried!"

She marches down the street furious and unaware that while she is following Jack, someone else has started following her.

"Whoa Katherine, calm down."

She pauses in her angry march to breathe and roll her eyes at herself, she has developed a pretty bad habit of talking to herself when she is extremely stressed or tired.

"Think Katherine, where would Jack go to look for Beth? Or…better yet _who _would know where Jack went to look? Well that's obvious even though we're married Jack still can't stop himself from confiding almost everything to Crutchie and the other boys. Well, then I suppose I'll just have to calmly walk into the lodging house and cooly convince one of them to tell me where Jack went."

Half an hour later the door of the lodging house is flung open by an absolutely furious Mrs. Kelly. The walk over to the lodging house did little to nothing to calm her.

"Alright now I want one of you to tell me where my husband has gone!"

Romeo opens his mouth to protest their innocence, but she cuts him off abruptly.

"And don't you _dare_ tell me that you don't know or so help me I will publish every single dirty secret"

Mush's eyes get wide and Specs starts to stutter.

"Y-You don't mean…"

"Oh yes I will expose, every disgusting detail and trust me Jack has told them all. Every SINGLE ONE will be published on the front page of the New York Sun unless you tell me right now, WHERE JACK IS!"

Nobody moved they hadn't seen Katherine this furious, not even when they played that prank on her a month before their wedding. Romeo chuckled to himself at the memory, he still couldn't believe that they had convinced her that Jack was already married and his wife was living in the lodging house. First, she was mad at Jack, but then when he had looked at her like she was crazy and denied all of her accusations; then her full wrath came down upon the heads of the newsboys. Not that they didn't deserve it, still the only time when they had heard Katherine screech louder or lecture longer was when Davey had "borrowed" her typewriter. However compared to this all of those past outbursts seemed pretty tame.

Specs nervously offered a response.

"You see Kath the thing is Jack told us not to tell you and 'sides…"

"Let's see I think I'll start the article off by revealing how Specs follows the girls he likes up and down the streets of Manhattan like a stalker, and then I'll tell how Romeo kisses the palm of his hand to practice for his "lucky ladies" and how he always uses…"

Romeo stops her before she can finish.

"Whoa dere Plums! No need to anythin nutty, Jackie went down to docks to look for Bird. Dere, you happy now?"

Katherine breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

"Not really, but I _am _somewhat satisfied."

A collective sigh of relief goes around the room. There's not a single newsboy who relishes being the object of Katherine's wrath especially when Jack's safety is concerned. Bird might have quick fists, but Katherine holds the even more terrifying and potentially embarrassing; power of the pen.

"Hey Plums youse weren't serious about printin all dat stuff in the papers now were ya?"

"Romeo when it comes to Jack and Beth's safety I don't joke around."

With that Katherine exits the lodging house, and might I add that she does so in a much calmer fashion than she entered.

Romeo makes a face and then turns towards the other boys asking in a loud voice.

"Who da heck is Beth?"

A man of medium height, heavy build, and dark features walks into the cold worn down building. He walks up to the desk and yells at the so called "secretary".

"I wanna see the owner right now."

"Mr. Snyder busy right now, he don't have no time for visitors."

"I'm here on business."

This caught his attention.

"What kind of business?"

"The kind that jingles in your pocket, and makes your wallet a little heavier."

"I'll see what I can do. Who should I say is askin for him?"

"Tell Mr. Snyder that Senor Vega wishes to employ him doing what he does best.

**Ooh the suspense builds and more villains come into the picture muhahah...**

**Keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing**

**K. Kelly**

**P.S. Who's POV do you want next? Back to Beth? More on Snyder and Vega? Or even Jack? Let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone, sorry this update is SOOO LATE! But here's an extra long one for you while I'm sick in bed. Also the polls were tied between Jack and Beth POV, so as the author I made an executive decision.** **:D**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and just to update the disclaimer I don't Newsies and I probably never will, but here's hoping...**

Jack ran back and forth across the docks, desperately searching the crowds for one particular face. Without thinking he starts yelling her name.

"Beth, BETH!"

His attempts are abruptly cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth. Jack immediately grabs at the hand wrenching it away from his face and whirls to face his attacker with fists poised.

"Are ya insane do you wanna get her killed?"

Jack breathes a sigh of relief.

"Race! What's da big idea rushin me like dat?"

"Me? What were youse thinkin? Yellin her name like dat, ya might as well hawk it like headline "Extra, extra, Miss Elizabeth Vega hiding at the…"

Jack claps his hand over Race's mouth.

"Shh! Alright, alright Ise get it, but at least _I _didn't yell her whole darn name!"

He releases a red-faced Race.

"Oh no, now I did it… Guess I really am nuthin bettah than a 'loud-mouthed newsie'."

Jack starts to argue against this statement, but something about what Race said sounds oddly familiar.

"Ya know she didn't mean it like dat Race."

The newsie's eyes are fixed on the ground, the tips of his ears are rapidly turning a bright shade of red.

"I dunno what yer talkin about."

"Oh, come on Race you like her just admit it."

"What makes ya think dat?"

'Maybe da way you put so much weight in her words, or how you are out here lookin for her, or…"

"Aw shut up already, I like Bird, so what? Are you satisfied now? It don't mean nuthin, she don't love me back, she hates my guts."

Jack snorts in disdain.

"I highly doubt dat."

"Oh yeah? Den how do ya explain the way we're always getting in fights and insultin each odda?"

"Dat doesn't mean nuthin, Katherine and I were about to come to blows right before our first kiss."

"Is that supposed to be encouragin or scary?"

"Little of both I guess…"

"She ain't down here."

"Youse already looked?"

"What ya think I was sellin papes on the docks?"

"No, how long hav you been out heah?"

"Don't matter she ain't heah."

As if to prove it he turns around gesturing towards the Bird-less crowds. However he does see someone very familiar.

"No, but I am."

Jack cringes he knows that voice, and he knows that when he turns around he is in big, **BIG **trouble.

"Hey Ace, uh what are you doin out heah?"

"Me, oh I don't know getting some fresh air, enjoying this lovely evening or maybe I was just SCOURING THE STREETS OF MANHATTAN for my missing husband!"

"I weren't missing I left you a note!"

"Oh sure that was _very_ comforting, because every single time you have told me not "don't worry" that means I should be fearing for your life!"

"Ace I…"

"Don't you Ace me! I know why you're out here Jack Kelly, so the next time you run off to save someone you had better bring me along.

She pause for breath and to add a wry smile.

"I'm in on all of your crazy adventures for better or for worse."

"For sure?"

She smiles at the familiar and unforgettable words.

"For sure."

He smiles back at her knowing that he has been forgiven. Without restrain they look into each other's eyes with the same amount of passion and love that they had during that not so long ago evening, but before their lips can meet they are rudely interrupted.

"As much as I _hate _to interrupt this little love fest, I thought I'd remind that Bird is still missing!"

A chorus of voices behind him exclaim.

"She's missing?"

Race turns around to face the entire army of newsboys.

"What da heck are youse all doin here?"

Mush ignores Race instead he walks over to Jack, heaving dry breaths in between phrases.

"We tried to stop her…we'se tried not to tell her…she wouldn't listen…we tried to beat her to da docks, but darn, she's fast."

"Not really, especially not in these skirts, I just know all of Jack's shortcuts."

"That's my Ace."

Race rolls his eyes.

"Focus lovebirds, girl missin remember?"

Jack immediately snaps out of his revelry.

"Course I remember. All right all of youse head back to da lodging house."

"But we wanna help."

"We'se a family."

"We won't let Bird down."

Jack held his hands up against the newsboys protests.

"I know you wanna help, but an army of newsies searching for a girl who doesn't want to be found is gonna do more harm den help. Race and I are the only ones who are gonna look for her."

"Ahem."

"Oh, and uh Katherine too I guess."

Katherine takes a step closer with both of her eyebrows raised.

"You guess?"

Jack sighs in exasperation.

"Look da only reason yer comin is 'cause I can't stop you, but I don't want you to be in danger or..."

She rolls her eyes and kisses him soundly on the lips.

"I think I can take care of myself, besides when I married you I signed up for a lifetime of danger."

"I still don't know why you did that, why'd you marry a guy like me?"

"Jack I married you because of things like this, going out to risk your life for a young girl you barely know, being a father to every one of these boys, and loving me more than I ever deserve."

"Katherine you know I don't deserve you…"

"Alright, alright enough of dis loverin gabbing. Ise am takin charge here. Crutch, you make sure all the boys get back to the lodging house. Jack and Kath you search Queens together since you can't seem to be separated. I'll take Harlem. We ain't quittin till we've searched every alley in every borough of New York City!"

Jack grabs him and knuckles his head playfully.

"Not bad for an amateur, but dontcha think youse odda check Brooklyn first since it's closer den Harlem?"

"Well, but uh…"

"What's the matter Race?"

Katherine says teasingly,

"Are you still scared of Brooklyn?"

"Hey it ain't Brooklyn Ise scared it's just Spot Conlon that makes me a little nervous."

"Race, don't sweat it Spot knows bettah than to soak one of my newsies."

Race mutters to himself.

"Why does dat not make feel any bettah?"

"It should, after da strike Brooklyn learned to respect Manhattan."

"Den why are you an Spot the only ones who'll sell on da docks?"

Katherine breaks in loudly.

"Enough about Brooklyn! I'll go search it myself if you two don't stop arguing."

Both boys yell simultaneously.

"No!"

"Then quit wasting time, Beth needs us even if she doesn't want us, she needs us."

"Katherine's right, we'se already wasted enough time who knows where she is by now."

"Ya don't mean…"

"No…Ise swore he wouldn't get her back, that snake and he won't, we won't let him!

"Let's hit da streets!"

Race takes off towards Brooklyn. Katherine puts her arms around Jack.

"Jack, you know I love you, but we really should split up to cover more ground."

He puts his hands over hers and sighs.

"Do you always have to be right?"

"Yes."

He chuckles and then sobers quickly.

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will."

"Promise?"

She kisses him, they both savor the instant. In the depths of their hearts something warns them that this moment will be their last for a long while. When their lips finally part, Katherine gently breaks from his embrace, and whispers as she walks away.

"For sure."

**There you go, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update over the weekend, but don't surprised if I have wait until Monday. *coughrecitalshomeworkandcompetitonscough***

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guess what? I felt inspired, so I wrote you another chapter. :D**

**Enjoy!**

"A goil? Youse nuts."

"Oh yeah Boid? Well den how do ya explain dat high pitched voice I heard down at the docks?"

"Ise am only thirteen, my voice hasn't changed yet."

"Sure, fine, but how 'bout dose dainty hands and small shoulders, how do ya explain dat?"

Beth is starting to sweat and she is unsure how long she can keep up her charade.

"Youse said it yerself Ise am little guy. Dat don't mean I'm a goil."

"Alright den prove it."

"Gladly, how?"

"If youse ain't a goil den you can uncross your arms and take off your shirt."

That's it she is out of here, she makes a beeline for the door, but he blocks it.

"Spot Conlon, get out of my way!"

"Not till youse tell me why yer really lyin and disguised."

"Dat would destroy the point of my disguise."

"Kill da accent already won'tcha? It grates on the ears of a real New Yorker."

"Youse won't hear it when I'm gone."

She makes a move to get past him, but he anticipates and blocks her.

"Yeah, but you ain't leavin yet."

"Why not!"

"I think we should get to know each other bettah. Youse ain't like odda goils."

"Good observation, now move Conlon!"

"Dat's Spot to you missy."

"Fine, you asked for it."

She swiftly brings her foot down hard on his toes, distracting him for an instant. She uses that instant to blow by him running away again, always running away. This time though she is stopped.

"Hey, hey settle down."

"Get your hands off me!"

"I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Then let me go already."

"You don't have to leave…I didn't mean to scare ya."

"I am not scared of you."

"Then why won't you stay?"

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

He opens his mouth, but she interrupts him.

"Don't answer, I know why. I know all about Spot Conlon, the ladies' man, the way you are famous for having a woman on each arm, but never giving either of them the time of day."

"Maybe I would give it to them if I had a watch."

"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean. Why do you really want me to stay?"

"Just cause I'm da King of Brooklyn don't mean I don't have a heart. Yer hidin from someone who wants to hurt ya, I'm just tryin to help."

"I find that hard to believe, because 'heartless' is one of the many words that are usually used to describe Spot Conlon. Everyone knows that you always have an ulterior motive."

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, ignoring the 'heartless' comment, for now…

"I knowse I said to kill da accent, but speak English will ya?"

"If I stay, what's in it for you? You wouldn't do this without a reason."

"Plenty for me. Ise got one of Kelly's newsies to hold over his head."

"Are you saying I'm some sort of hostage?"

"English please."

"That is English."

"Whatevah, plus Ise'll get a pretty goil to hang around me…"

"That's exactly what I thought. You just want me here so I can be your trophy. Am I right? Well newsflash King; I am nobody's trophy."

"I didn't say nuthin 'bout a trophy."

"No, but that's what you meant!"

"Youse can't say what Ise mean only I can say what Ise mean."

"Oh brother, if you were anymore conceited your head wouldn't fit in this room!"

"Well, if youse were any stubboner you'd be sleepin out in the barn!"

"You've resorted to name calling, how noble of you, your **_majesty_**!"

"Boid, you keep mockin me like dat an you might be the first goil I soak!"

"Like I care."

"You'd bettah care."

"Or what you'll make me? Even the great and powerful Spot Conlon can't control everything, and I am someone you will never control."

"Wanna bet Boid?"

He grabs her wrists roughly and pins them to the wall. Beth is surprised by the maneuver, but decides to see if she can talk her way out, before she resorts to full-on violence.

"Don't you have papes to sell, or better things to do besides trying to terrorize me?"

"You ain't such hot stuff now, are ya?"

"I'm just trying to spare you the pain."

"Oh I'm just _terrified_ of what a skinny littul newsgoil like youse can do to me."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

With that said Beth starts lashing out at Spot with her legs. Her first couple shots do little damage other than emitting a few surprised grunts. But her third kick makes contact with his gut, and he releases her wrists as he doubles over in pain.

"Ugh."

"I warned you."

She is standing over him; the King of Brooklyn is hunched over clutching his stomach.

"Are you alright? I hit you harder that I meant to, but it's your own fault you pushed me to it."

"I'm fine, it's just ooh ouch, uh dat breakfast ow I ate didn't agree with me too well. Huh your little kick didn't hurt me, heck it didn't even bruise."

"Want me to try again I'll add my fist for optimal results."

"NO! Er, uh no dat's fine I get the idea yer a lot tougher den youse look."

"And don't forget it."

Spot rubs his ribcage and mutters under his breath.

"I won't be any time soon. Sure Ise can't convince you to stay?"

"You are insane! You still want me here after what I just did?"

"Youse got something else, somethin different. What do they call it? Independence. Yer beautiful, smart, independent…"

"Stash the meaningless flattery and give me one good reason that I should stay."

"Yer safer here from whatevah yer runnin from den in Manhattan."

"Sure, but I'm not safe from you or the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. I'm good and all, butI can only take on one attacker at a time."

"If ya stay I swear I won't touch you, and any Brooklyn newsie who lays a finger on ya will get a poisanalized soakin from yours truly."

"How can I trust you after what you just pulled?"

"I might have grown up on da streets, but dat don't mean my word ain't as good as anyone else's."

"If I stay it's not because I trust you, or even because I want to be here, it's because despite everything I'm safer here than most other places."

Spot nods with respect to her decision, but before they can exchange another word they are interrupted by one of Spot's newsies.

"Hey Spot, we caught a Manhattan newsie tryin to sell on Brooklyn grounds."

"Bring him in"

"Let me go ya bastard I told ya I weren't tryin to sell papes I was just lookin for…"

"Race?"

She sees him standing in the doorway held back by two burly Brooklyn newsies.

He looks up and sees her standing there the sun shining through the window behind makes her look angelic, at least in his eyes.

"Bird?!"

**Hope you liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**K. Kelly**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry everyone for the late (and short update) more coming soon, hang in there! **

**In the meantime enjoy this snippet or at least try :/**

"Mr. Snyder do I understand that you are in charge of this dump?"

"Just who are you?"

"Your receptionist doesn't do their job, name's Senor Vega."

"What's it to me?"

"My niece ran off, I wouldn't care 'cept she has the family fortune tied to her neck. I've heard that you're not bad at catching all them troublemakers, and I want you to track down my ungrateful, good-for-nothing brat."

"As much as I enjoy ridding the streets of thievin guttersnipes, you should know dat their closing me up for good and if any of these rats tell lies 'bout me then I'd be outta here or I'll be behind bars."

Senor Vega strokes his beard thoughtfully.

"I see, well let's see if we can come to an agreement. You do the job for me and I'll get you reward big enough to keep yer building and buy back your job and freedom."

"Tempting, but before I risk my neck to rein in your brat I'll be needing proof of this supposed reward."

"Proof? I'll give you proof ever heard of Juan Maldonado?"

"The murder victim out west who made a fortune on his ranch? Senor Maldonado?"

"That's the one he's my brother or he was my brother and his daughter is my bratty niece who just happens to be the heiress to that fortune. Get the picture?"

Snyder's eyes gleam with greed, but he hesitates something about the story seems fishy.

"What are you tryin to pull? All of Maldonado's immediate family was killed by the murderer, said so on the front page of every paper in New York."

"Ah, but the papers failed to mention the one unlucky daughter that the murderer missed, poor kitten so traumatized by her family's death that became mute for months, and completely helpless. So, they put her into the loving care of her only living family Uncle Tino. They never figured out who the murderer was, if they had I wonder if they would have entrusted me with dear little Elizabeth Maldonado's life."

"Are you trying to tell me somethin?"

"You're a smart man, you figure it out."

"I already have, a very effective maneuver I must say but this unlucky girl seems to have thrown a wrench your plans. Hmm?"

"That she has, the little idiot should have died when she had the chance. Instead I've had to spend the last six months caring for her and then the ungrateful little sneak she runs away! Let me tell you when I get my hands her she'll be wishing she died six months ago with the rest of her sticky-fingered, no-good family!

"I see and if I help you get your hands on her than we'll split the goldmine. Hmm, quite an attractive prospect, however if anything goes wrong I don't want my name attached. The police have already got me on the record for abuse they actually believed those lyin street-rats over me! And if I'm suspected of murder they'll put me in the chair and the entire Maldonado fortune isn't worth anything on death row."

"Now I ain't asking you to get your hands dirty. Once she's back in my keeping, suppose she dies in a tragic accident, the kind where the body is not found. Then that entire fortune will be mine, and if you help me half of it will be yours. What do you say old man? Do we have an agreement?"

"Let's get this straight Vega. I bag the girl, you dispose of her quietly and we split the family fortune between us?"

"Fifty, fifty Snyder. So we have a deal?"

"Well since the reward is so very promising and I have had such little amusement these last few weeks. On account of keeping up a good front for the authorities. I suppose on those merits it wouldn't be too much of you to ask of me, and it could be quite interesting. Yes, I'll bring her in for you; on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Whatever happens to her in the Refuge and how I get her here is my business, you've got no control over it, and it all stays behind these walls. I won't have your niece tellin tales!"

"It's a deal, I could care less what you do with her she's absolutely worthless to me except for her inheritance. Of course I had plenty of my own "fun" with the little rat but she was so expensive to feed and too troublesome and noisy to hide. The only time I wasn't dealing with her unquenchable defiance was when I had her blacked out on the floor."

Snyder smirks obviously amused at this remark. Judging that their meeting is over he impatiently shows Senor Vega to the door, promising vaguely to let him know when the girl has been caught. However Vega is no rush, he lingers lazily by the door lighting up on a cigarette and remarking casually.

"Oh and Snyder I'll make sure nothing gets out… 'Sides had you forgotten?"

He pauses briefly enjoying the puzzled look on his partner's face. He then continues with a sinister smile.

"Dead girls tell no tales."

**Oh dear tension is building, stakes are rising... sit at the edge of your seats and hold on tight it's going to be a bumpy week...**

**Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	27. Chapter 27

**I apologize in advance if this seems rushed or choppy :( I really wanted to get another chapter written though, so oh well...**

**I hope you still enjoy it despite it's flaws :D**

"Race? Is that really you?"

"Bird? Oh thank God youse alright! What the heck are you doing heah?"

"She's keepin me company."

Spot steps in between and gets down into Race's face.

"You gotta problem with dat kid?"

"Put a sock in it Conlon."

"Uh Bird are you sure dat's the best approach"

"Calm down I can handle this."

"Excuse me Boid did you just tell me to 'put a sock in it'?"

"Matter of fact I did. Good job listening! Now listen even more careful, I'm asking you to let Race go and kindly show us the way back to Manhattan. Of course if that's too much trouble I'm sure we can find our way ourselves, right Race?"

"Yeah sure whatevah. Just tell your goons to let me go and we'll be out of yer hair."

Spot shrugs and snaps his finger signaling for his release. Immediately Race grabs Bird's hand and runs toward the door.

"Come on, let's get outta heah!"

"Just a minute."

Spot's words bring a human barrier between them and the exit.

"What do you want Conlon?"

"Bird, call 'im Spot."

"As if, I absolutely refuse to grovel before his majesty."

"Oh ya do huh? Well den I suppose I'll have to think of another form of payment."

"Payment? What for?"

"Yer Racetrack aren't ya?"

"Yes sir, Spot…sir."

Bird rolls her eyes. Spot jabs her in the ribs.

"Not dat's a newsie with respect for his leaders."

She crosses her arms and looks away; unimpressed.

"Now Racetrack here's the skinny, I saved dis girl's life. Heck I even gave her a place to sleep. Dontcha think I deserve somethin in return."

"Course, sure, whatevah say."

"Race, stop being such a pushover! You're never this compliant towards Jack."

"Yeah, but Jackie ain't gonna soak me."

"Smart boy, you'd do well to learn from him Boid."

"Quit the act already 'it grates on the ears of a real actor'. Just tell us already what you want, we've both got papes to sell."

"Hang on a sec Bird you ain't gonna sell…"

She glares at him and he snaps his mouth shut.

"Nevah mind."

"You two done yet?"

"I'm waiting for the price, your royalness."

"I ain't askin foah much just a little peck from my Boid."

"_Your_ Bird?! Why you little..."

Race clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Whoa dere, jes cool it Bird. Excuse us just a sec Spot."

Race leads a fuming Bird away from Spot as quickly as possible

"He has some nerve saying that I'm _his_. Just who does he think he is!?"

"The King of Brooklyn."

"Well he's made that clear enough."

"Just do it real fast, before he changes his mind and makes da payment woise."

"Fine, but you owe me big time."

"Oh I'm sorry I guess risking my neck in Brooklyn to look for you isn't enough?"

"That's why you were here?"

"Course."

"Where are we going from here?"

"I dunno, but I ain't leavin youse again."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or frightened."

"Are youse two done, I'm waitin over heah."

"_So_ sorry to keep you waiting your highness."

Race elbows her and gives her a looks as if to say 'are you trying to make Brooklyn your permanent residence?' She just sighs deeply and dramatically. She turns toward Spot and approaches him slowly. Reluctantly she walks to his right side. He leans down toward her cheaply. Then with a backwards glance at Race and a grimace toward Spot, she holds her breath, closes her eyes and gives Spot a quick peck on the lips. She refuses to linger for even an instant, and the second it's over she runs toward the door with Race in tow.

"Let's go"

"Hey Race?"

"What?"

"Thanks for bailing me out and all, I mean it."

"Don't mention it."

"Um Race?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you possibly let go now?"

"Of your wrist?"

"That is what you're holding on to."

"Sorry Bird, no can do Ise am undah strict orders to see you safely to da meetin place."

"Whose orders and what meeting place?"

"Jack's orders, and Medda's theater."

"Wait Jack is in on this?"

"Katherine too."

"Race you have to let me go, now."

"Bird, I can't."

"It's bad enough having you involved, but both of them too, I can't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"Because anyone who is involved with me is bound to get hurt."

"We're not scared."

"Maybe your not, but I am please just let me go, I have to do this alone, it's better this way."

"No it ain't, I meant what I said I'm not leavin you again Ise was scared that Tino the snake had caught you."

"I'm fine, you know me I can take care of myself."

"Tell me what is it dat whenevah someone else is danger they're 'bound to get hurt', but whenevah youse is in trouble yer jes fine?"

She stammers, opening and closing her mouth almost speechlessly.

"It's time to stop flyin away Bird, and if you won't stop den we'll jes make sure that yer nevah flyin alone."

"Race please, I…"

"Can it. We're here."

"You know you can't hold onto my wrist forever."

"I'm gonna darn well try."

"Race!"

He tries to pull her through the side door, but she plants her feet firmly refusing to budge.

"Come on Bird don't be like dis!"

"I won't if you remove your hand from wrist."

"Like heck I will, I'm doin did to protect ya."

"How do you know I'm going to run?"

"Because every time we'se have turned around youse have run off."

A new voice breaks in from the open side door.

"Jack?"

"Heya Beth."

"Jack please tell Race to let me go already."

"He just don't want you getting hurt no more, none of us do."

"Maybe I won't run away this time."

Race looks her dead in the eye.

"But, maybe youse will, maybe you'll fly so far away that we'se won't evah find youse again, and we won't be dere when ya need us."

As soon as he finishes speaking all three of them hear a female voice exclaiming nearby.

"Oh thank goodness you found her! Beth are you alright? Where did you go? Why did you leave us like that?"

Beth sees Katherine approaching, but she disregards her presence. Instead she turns to Jack with fire burning in her eyes and an unspoken question hovering on her lips over her spoken words.

"That's the risk you take when you open a bird cage, but a bird can't be truly happy until it has the choice to leave or stay."

Jack's eyes are contemplating the ground. He is remembering how it felt to run and be hunted, and how he would never let Crutchie or Race be near him when Snyder was on his tail. He remembers the pride he took in protecting his boys, but he also recalls one very cold night that forced him to stay at the lodging house even though Snyder was on to him. It was one of many sleepless nights, he had spent every waking moment listening for the sounds of angry footsteps on the stairs or merciless knocking at the door. Despite these fears it had been his choice, no one had forced him to stay the night, but if he hadn't he might have frozen to death. Still if Snyder had caught up to him that night he would never have been able to forgive himself. He chose safety that night, but many nights he chose peril. Either way the decision had been his and now it is hers.

"Jack, Race, Beth? What's going on here?"

"Race let her go."

"Jack, no…"

"I said let her go, let her choose."

Race releases his grip on Beth's wrist. Her hand drops limply to her side, her mind hovers between the dangerous streets behind her and the safe haven in front of her. Jack nods, affirming that this is her decision. Race just looks at her, silently begging her not to leave. She feels so torn but her decision is made when Katherine opens her arms wide in a welcoming, motherly gesture. She breathes in deeply and slowly enters her gentle embrace. Maybe it's finally time to stop flying fast and far, may be she'll fly away home instead….

**Thanks for reading! If I can get at least five reviews for this chapter then I'll definitely get another chapter up before the weekend (and hopefully one over the weekend too, but no promises...;)**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you PrettyLittleMonster for your CC here is a slightly edited version of Ch 28. (See this is what happens when I try to write a chapter and post it the same night...)**

"Welcome home Beth."

Race throws his hands up in frustration.

"Does anyone want to tell me WHY you both keep calling Bird, Beth?"

"Because dummy, that's my actual name!"

"Wait, your name is Beth? But I thought…"

"It's short for Elizabeth."

Race makes an attempt at humor.

"Oh, so uh can I call you Lizzy?"

Beth smiles coyly.

"Only if you enjoy bloody noses."

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright break it up you two, no blood in the theater."

Medda Larkin puts herself in between Race and Beth before the fists start flying. Jack's eyes light up as Medda enters the conversation to make peace between the two troublemakers. He extends his hand in an affectionate gesture.

"Medda, how are you, takin care of yerself?"

"I should be askin you that Jack Kelly, whenever you're here that usually means you're in trouble."

"Me? Trouble? No trouble at least not with me…"

Katherine breaks in.

"Not this time anyway."

Jack glares at her playfully.

"Down Ace."

Medda laughs at the couple's antics, but then gestures toward Beth.

"Katherine who is this?"

"Forgive him, Jack's forgotten his manners. Beth this is Medda Larkin she owns the theater and stars as the leading lady. Medda this is Beth she's our sister."

"Nice to meet you Beth."

"Likewise Miss Larkin."

Jack grins good-naturedly and pretends to tease Katherine.

"Now I don't think dat's a fair accusation Ace. I was gonna introduce dem, but you didn't give me a chance!"

Beth rolls her eyes ignoring his failed attempt at humor.

"Jack it's no big deal, we've been introduced. Now are you going to fill me in on the rest of your brilliant plan or I am going to have to guess?"

"Huh? What plan?"

He looks at her with a puzzled expression. Beth just sighs in exasperation

"Jack quit messing with me! What the heck are we doing here?"

Medda frowns at her exclamation.

"Hey, Beth no one talks like that in my theater."

"Sorry Miss Larkin."

"And please none of this Miss Larkin nonsense call me Medda."

Jack smiles, glad to see that Medda has taken so well to Beth. He is grateful for this, but he is still the incorrigible Jack Kelly and he is on a roll.

"Hey why does she get to call you Medda, when Ise always had to call you Miss Medda?"

"Because, you Jack Kelly, were and still are a charming rascal, and someone needed to teach you how to treat women with respect."

He shrugs.

"Fair enough."

Medda smiles he's still the same sweet, insufferable boy she remembers.

"Alright enough chatterin let's get y'all inside where we can talk."

Beth frowns and asks hesitatingly.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Plenty Beth girl, I am more than willing to let you stay here as long as you need to, but you know you can't hide here forever."

"I know that and I don't plan on it."

"Well let's go in and find out what you _are_ planning."

Jack places one hand on Beth's shoulder and one on Katherine's.

"What _we _are planning."

Beth closes her eyes soaking that moment in, relishing the words. It's not just her on her own anymore, now she's part of a "we".

They start heading in, but before Beth can get inside she is stopped by Race.

"So, I guess Lizzy's out of the question. Can I call you Eliza?"

"If you do then I hope you don't have a preference for your eye color."

Race looks at her funny.

"Why?"

"Cuz they'll both be black and blue if you start calling me that."

"Fine, then what should I call you?"

"What's wrong with Bird?"

"That's not your real name."

"What does it matter? Is your real name Racetrack?"

"Well, no…"

"What is your real name?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, you just seem pretty keen on mine, so I thought I'd asks about yours."

"Um…it's Anthony."

She teases him.

"Can I call you Tony?"

He just shrugs.

"If you want."

She sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

"You know sometimes you can be a real push-over Racetrack."

"Is that bad?"

"To me it is. But my opinion doesn't really matter, I'm sure other girls like it more than I do."

"You opinion does matter to me."

"My opinion or my advice?"

"Both."

"Well if you want my advice then I'd advise you to grow a backbone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're all tough and hotshot around the boys, but most other times you're a regular doormat."

"I am not!"

"Fine, prove it."

"Gladly…how?"

"What would you say if I told you, you are lazy?"

"I'd say yer probly right."

"See that's what I'm talking about you let certain people talk to you like that and tell you things that aren't true!"

"Wait, so you don't think I'm lazy?"

"No, of course I don't. Your always out there, 'carrying the banner' with the rest of the boys. Why would I think you're lazy?"

"Well what am I den? Dumb? Dimwitted?"

"First of all that's redundant, and secondly I don't think you are dumb _or_ dimwitted."

"But I'm a big mouth right? Can't trust me with yer secrets can ya?"

"Why do you think that? I mean I know didn't trust you before, but I do now. I mean how could I not? You saved me twice once back at the lodging house and then again in Brooklyn."

"So then what am I to ya?"

"What are you to me? I-I-I don't know…"

"Do I mean anythin to ya?!"

"Mean anythin? Of course you do…

"What den?"

"Race I think you're…"

"Think I'm what Beth?"

"Sweet…and wonderful…"

She blurts it out quickly and he just stands there looking at her in shock. He starts to say something, but she cuts him off.

"I have to go."


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's a nice long chapter to try and make up for the update delay :) As always I don't Newsies and I probably never will, but here's hoping!**

She walks into the theater and he watches her go. Even in the dim lighting he could swear that her very presence lights the whole house. Those blue luminous eyes, and that smile. That coy, beautiful, irresistible smile. He has this feeling, this burning in his chest, and his head is light. Jack heard the yelling that went on between them so he comes over to make sure Beth and Race are still in one piece. After all Beth has never really been one for following rules, so the whole "no blood in the theater" probably doesn't even faze her.

"Hey Race are ya okay? …Race? RACE?"

"Wha-oh hey Jackie whatsa mattah?"

"Whatsa mattah? Whatsa mattah wid YOU? I had to call yer name three times before you finally responded!"

"Oh sorry…"

Jack studies his face carefully, if he didn't know better he might not even recognize Race right. He has a silly grin plastered on his face, and he is staring off into oblivion.

"Race…earth to Race! Is anyone home?"

"Huh?"

Jack looks at him carefully and then nods his head grinning like a little boy with a huge secret.

"Oh man you've got it bad."

"Got what?"

"Yer in love wid Beth ain't ya?."

"Love? I uh, well dat ain't true. Ise just admire her, yeah dat's all..admire."

"Oh yeah? Den why are youse turnin bright red and stutterin?"

"I ain't s-s-s-stutterin!"

Jack rolls his eyes at the indignant newsie.

"Liah. I knowse all da signs. I bet ya can't stop thinkin 'bout her hmm? Ya see her face no mattah where youse look and yer always hearin her voice echoing in yer head. Youse can't even think straight!"

"Yer daft, I can dink I-I mean sink argh THINK jes fine!"

"Sure tell me anudda one Race."

"Beth…I mean Jack!"

He finally throws his hands up in truce fashion,

"Alright den fine so maybe Ise like her a littul bit more den before…"

Jack snorts in disbelief.

"Race before you were some sort of admirer, now…well now yer jes plain dead gone on her."

"So, what if Ise am? Is dere somethin wrong wid dat? Youse were dead gone on Plums yerself!"

"What are you crazy? I still am dead gone on her and I always will be."

Race just rolls his eyes Jack's sappiness.

"Aw don't start on her, we'll be here all day! Jes answer my question already."

"Well now I ain't sayjn dere's anythin wrong wid youse likin her like dat. But I gotta know, why Beth?"

"I dunno she just has somethin else, and the way she makes me feels I jes can't describe it. But it makes me warm and scared. but so darn happy all at da same time!"

Jack smirks knowingly.

"No kiddin. Yup I was right youse really got it bad. Now da question is does she feel da same way?"

"Mebbe… I ain't exactly sure, but Ise am hopin."

"Me too kid, me too, I'd hate to see ya get hurt though."

"Why do ya say dat? You think I can't get myself a goil right? Can't take care of myself?"

"Dat ain't it Race it's jes dat…well Beth ain't known for bein too gentle and she might blow up all over ya if you come on too…. uh strong or anythin."

"I ain't scared of her."

Jack gives him a look that says 'yeah right' clearer than words. Race tries amend his statement,

"Sides I gotta do this, if I don't ask her den I'll never know."

"Yep guess youse right, lemme know if it works out and jes know dat I'll be here to scrape you off the pavement when it's all over."

Race groans at the prospect, and trys unsuccessfully to keep the image of Jack's bloody nose out of his mind. He responds in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well gee Jackie thanks for your vote of confidence."

Jack smiles at him and playfully steals his hat and rubs his hair the wrong way with a brotherly noogie.

"Anytime kid."

"Katherine, I just don't know how long she can hide here."

Katherine groans.

"I know it's a lot of trouble, but I don't know where else she can go!"

Medda shakes her head and looks at Katherine solemnly.

"I ain't worried about trouble for anyone but her."

She pauses and folds her lips together as if she is reluctant to continue.

"So many people come and go here that I don't how safe it really is."

Katherine sighs deeply.

"Well it has got to be safer than the lodging house or the streets. I just don't know what else to do!"

Medda reaches her hand across the table and places it over Katherine's in a reassuring gesture.

"Don't you worry too much I'll take good care of her and if anyone…"

Suddenly Katherine puts her hand up..

"Shh!"

Both women fall silent listening to the sound of a piano playing somewhere in the theater. Medda's mouth is open and Katherine is ridged and straining to hear the soft melody.

"Medda, are hearing what I'm hearing?"

"I am if you're hearing somebody playin that ole piano."

"I think that's what I'm hearing, but there's something else I think... I think I hear someone singing too…"

They both fall silent again listening to the soft song that is gradually growing louder. The lyrics are hard to hear but the tune is sad and slow.

_"I'd sell my flax, I'd sell my meal, I'd sell to you my spinning wheel, to buy my love a sword of steel…"_

Katherine and Medda are both entranced by the distant melody, but Medda gently suggests that they continue their discussion and investigate later. However Katherine rolls her eyes at the suggestion. Her being the nosy reporter that she is, she can't bring herself to "investigate later" she has to know now!

"Jack always says patience isn't one of my strong points."

Medda chuckles.

"I can certainly see why."

Katherine giggles at the thought of what Jack would say about all this. She sobers though as she quietly creeps through the door leading out of their make-shift meeting room. She cocks her head listening in silence, then points towards the stage, eyebrows raised. Medda nods in response and with a tilt of her head shows her where the curtain ropes are. Quietly, cautiously Katherine begins to pull the rope knowing that the heavy cable is noiselessly lifting the curtain off of the stage. Then without a second thought she makes her away across the creaking floorboards to find out who the mysterious singer is, she motions to Medda silently asking her to come as well. Medda sighs in exasperation at Katherine's girlish curiosity, but she reluctantly complies. Despite the foolishness of the situation she is glad to see that the worry in Katherine's eyes has been replaced by the usual sparkle of mischief. On the count of three they will walk out the door and finally know the identity of the mystery singer. One…two…three! At the same instant they burst through the door and into the stage wings, but the sight on the stage takes their breath away, neither woman can believe her eyes… Katherine steps out onto the stage shaking her head incredulously. Taking a deep breath she turns and addresses the young singer.

"I had no idea you could sing like that."

The talented vocalist stands up startled, and does not immediately respond, just stands there like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. The singer turns, but Katherine blocks the way preventing an easy escape.

"Please don't stop it was beautiful."

Medda stays back in the wings, but her hands are firmly planted on her hips and she exclaims in a tone of gentle authority.

"Now that's the kind of voice that would spice up this ole vaudeville show. Sing it again for Medda would you sugar?"

**My apologies I have a severe addiction to cliffhangers LOL. By the way shoutout to the first person who can identify the song attached to the featured lyrics! Also just a note/reminder reviews motivate me to update... ;P **

**Thank you all for your support, keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30, yet another mile marker! Thank you everyone for making this journey with me. I am sorry that this is late, sleep just seemed like a good idea... Once again I don't own Newsies and I probably never will, but there's no harm in hoping...**

_Sing it again? It makes me cry just to sing it once, how can I sing it again? It was her song, my mother's song, she taught it to me. She told me that it was not ours, our family had no real connection to it, but she loved it all the same. I remember her telling me that it was a song for 'loving and remembering'. I guess that's I why I sang it now; to remember her…_

"Please Miss Larkin, I don't think I can sing it again."

"Why not sugar? And please remember none of that Miss Larkin nonsense, if you don't start calling me Medda I'm gonna have to ask you to call me _Aunt_ Medda."

"Sorry Medda, I just…I don't know…."

Beth trails off, her gaze is fixed somewhere faraway. Tears are silently slipping down her cheeks.

"Beth are you alright?"

She nods her head slowly and slowly turns to face Katherine, her eyes still brimming with tears. Katherine looks at her concerned, Beth fakes a smile in an effort reassure her.

"I'm fine, really. It's just been so long since I've sung that song."

Katherine bites her lip in an effort to hold back a reproach. By now she knows when Beth is hiding something, she knows that she isn't really 'alright'.

"You sung it beautifully."

She shrugs in indifference.

"I didn't think anyone was listening. I though you and Miss L-I mean Medda were talking in the back."

"We were, but we heard and then I had to know who was singing."

Beth smiles at Katherine's irrepressible curiosity.

"Well now you know that it was just me."

Katherine smiles back, but that reporter instinct of hers won't stop nagging. She gives into it with a sigh.

"Beth where did you learn to sing and play like that?"

She hesitates for a moment and then smiles wryly.

"This sure is some theater...So what were you and _Medda_ talking about?"

Katherine exchanges glances with Medda, it's obvious to both of them that Beth is avoiding talking about her singing.

"Beth you have an amazing talent."

She ignores Katherine's comment and looks Katherine dead in the eye.

"Just how long do you think I'll be safe here?"

Katherine's mouth opens and shuts in shock. That was not a question she had been expecting. She starts to answer again, but Beth cuts her off sharply.

"That's what you were discussing wasn't it? Don't you think I realize that I'm not really safe anywhere? The only reason I agreed to stay is because...because..."

Her voice drops off and she whispers harshly.

"I don't really know why."

Katherine swallows hard and responds cautiously.

"Beth we all care about you a lot, and I promise we won't let anything…"

Beth's hands fly up in a protective gesture, her lips are folded and the tears won't stop pouring.

"Katherine please, don't make me any empty promises. I'm grateful for what you're doing, all of you, I really am! But we all need to face the fact that sooner or later he'll find me, yes I'm scared, but I'm more scared about what will happen to you. My uncle doesn't have a heart, and if he ever had one that it turned to stone years before I ever knew him."

Katherine tries to break in, but Beth talks over her. Her voice starts rising in pitch.

"He wants me dead, he wants to see me dead, and he wants proof that I'm dead! That's all he cares about that and the money… I honestly don't know why I'm still here, because the longer I'm here the more danger everybody is in."

She breaks off sobbing, Katherine places her hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"Beth darling listen to me, we won't let…"

She jerks out of her gentle hold.

"No Katherine! You listen, you don't understand who you are dealing with! He's not going to stop looking for me. And when he finds me…if you and Jack and Ra-everyone else is here, with me…he'll do something horrible …and…and…I can't let that happen!"

She pushes past Katherine running off the stage blindly. Running again she always seems to be running. She wants to stop, but how can she? Everywhere she goes danger follows her. No one she loves is safe when she is around, but she's not sure if she is strong enough to leave them again. On instinct she runs to the exit, but before she can disappear back into the streets of Manhattan a pair of strong arms catch her. She looks up expecting to see Jack, but to her surprise it's Race. She could rip herself from his grasp in an instant and she knows it, but the look in his eyes begs her not to go. Everything is spinning crazily through her head. Speak or silence? Push or pull? Run or Stay? _Run or stay?_ It's all too much, she can feel it overwhelming her, threatening her with the suffocating darkness. Black spots dance in front of her eyes, but she fights her body's desire to escape into nothingness. There has to be a solution. There MUST be a solution. But what? Stay and wait for her uncle to find them and punish her friends no, _her family _along with herself? Or run back to the streets where death almost certainly awaits her? It would be better though to die alone knowing that your family is safe than to die knowing that you left them in the hands of a monster.

_Here I am sixteen years old trying to choose the best way to die. How did this happen? My life spiraled out of control the day I saw my family killed in our own home. I lived with their murderer for almost a year, silently. But then, I escaped, he broke me, but he couldn't kill me. He killed them, but I won't let him hurt anybody else! If I give myself up I'll die and he'll receive the inheritance, but if I know anything, I know that not even wealth can appease a greed like his. Even after he has my family's fortune he will just keep grasping for more, and more people will suffer for it. Well, I'm not going to let that happen! This is the only real solution; to expose his crimes or die trying. This isn't about me anymore, this is about my family and all the other people my uncle will hurt if someone doesn't try and stop him...  
><em>

**Alright so that was super angsty and kind of cliffhangerish (by the way neither of those are real words), BUT maybe this fun little game will make you feel better, first three to answer the majority correctly get shoutouts in my next chapter! **

**Fill in the Lyrics: Newsies Style (By the way I'm trusting that no one is going to cheat and go look up the lyrics. You are all people of integrity right?)**

**"Plain spoken, know nothing, ... you lie down with dogs and you wake up with a raise and a promotion."**

**"And the World will know ... Mr. Hearst and Pulitzer have we got news for you."**

**"Once and for all there'll be blood on the walls if they doubt us...without us"**

**"... watch me stand watch me run"**

**"Just got word that our buddies is hurtin' facing total disaster for certain...hey Manhattan the cavalry's coming" **

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing**

**K. Kelly**

**P.S. All the lyrics are from memory so if there are any mistakes I apologize**


	31. Chapter 31

**Once again I am late and I apologize! Now let's see...ah yes shoutouts to theater104, Jacquelyn, and laxgrl21 for playing my game. You guys are real deal, hardcore FANSIES keep on "carryin da bannah!" **

**And without further adieu enjoy the latest installment of FAH...**

"Beth? Beth, are youse alright, you fainted again?"

She opens her eyes slowly and manages to croak out a response.

"Wha-Jack? Fainted? What are you talking about?"

Jack smiles in relief and hands her a glass of water, which she gratefully drinks.

"You passed out in Race's arms."

She winces at the mental image, but Race grins teasingly.

"I know Ise am handsome and all, but da ladies don't usually fall for me _dat_ hard!"

Poor Beth groans at his attempt at humor, and good-naturedly punches him in the arm a little harder than she usually would. Race yelps and mutters something about 'for someone who looks weak she sure packs a punch'.

"I'm sorry Race, I didn't quite catch that did you say I'm weak?"

Race covers his other arm protectively.

"No, no! Youse just, ya know fainted and all."

She sighs deeply.

"Yeah I know. Not one of my finer moments."

Jack shakes his head at the troublesome girl.

"Dat's foah sure. Have you been eatin alright lately?"

He asks suspiciously. She sits up straight out of bed as though to demonstrate her good health.

"Yes, I promise. I just got a little…overwhelmed. But, I can't believe I actually fainted, so much was going through my head just now I could swear I was conscious."

Jack frowns in concerns and put hand to her forehead feeling for a fever.

"Well, you weren't and youse were yellin stuff jes a while ago. I guess youse were havin a nightmare or somethin…"

She lays back down on the pillow considering his words for moment.

"Or something… Look Jack I need to talk to you and Katherine and well everyone here."

His frown deepens in concern.

"Is it bad?"

She carefully avoids the question.

"It's important."

Jack nods curtly.

"I'll go get Katherine and Medda."

He stands up and walks out of the room leaving Bird and Race alone.

"Are you alright?"

She doesn't respond, but for once she's not ignoring him, she's just deeply lost in her thoughts.

"Bird, whatsa mattah?"

Snapping out of it she catches the gist of his last question.

"So I'm back to Bird huh? Beth just isn't good enough for you?"

Race flushes red and shakes his head vigorously.

"No I jes ain't used to calling you that yet."

"Ah I see, well to answer your question I'm fine, I promise."

"Ya sure? Cause if dere's somethin wrong you can…"

She puts a finger over his lips.

"Race shut up, I'm fine."

He grabs her hand and presses it to her lips almost reverently. For once Beth is speechless, she didn't think newsies (other than Jack) could be this…romantic. He looks into her eyes and asks a question fervently.

"Are we'se fine?"

Before she can respond Jack comes back with Katherine and Medda in tow. And Katherine being the impatient reporter that she is, gets right down to business.

"We're all here, so what do you need to tell us?"

Beth takes a moment to breathe deeply and gather her thoughts into a general formation.

"I've decided it's time to stop running."

She sees Katherine and Jack exchange glances. Jack opens his mouth to say something, but she stops him.

"Let me finish. I'm not giving up, but I can't keep hiding. After all that has happened, after everything he did to my family…to me…"

Sobs start choking her voice, but she continues bravely.

"…I need to do something to stop him from hurting anybody else."

Everyone's faces go blank, no one knows quite what to say. Beth sees their indecision.

"You don't have to say anything my mind is already made up. I guess I just want to know if you'll stand behind me or not."

Her head is bowed as though awaiting her sentence, Katherine wraps her into a hug, and Jack wraps his strong arms around both of his girls.

"Beth we'se can't support youse unless you let us help you."

She pulls away from him shaking her head vigorously.

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Cept yerself, yer protectin everyone but yerself. But, Beth that ends now. We'se gonna lock dat monster up for good, and youse are crazy if ya think we'd let you do it alone."

Beth tries to interrupt, but Jack holds up his hand.

"You might be done runnin, but sure as heck Ise am done letting you get hurt, you ain't doing this alone anymore."

Beth swallows hard to try and keep back the tears that she can feel coming. Katherine nods in agreement with and Race thoughtfully comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be dere too you know."

She smiles at him and quickly without knowing exactly she impulsively presses her lips against his. The look of surprise on his face is priceless. Then with uncharacteristic gentleness she removes his hand from her shoulder and locks his large hand in her two small ones. Her eyes meet his and he sees a smile pulling at her lips. As for him he is beaming like a man who has won a million bucks. She doesn't think his smile could get any wider, but the impossible happens when she rests her forehead against his and whispers softly.

"I know."

**Fluffy I know, but I've been a fluffy mood. Don't worry though for all of you angst lovers there will be plenty of that stuff coming over the weekend... Also if anyone wants it I will try and post another chapter of my College AU sometime between Friday-Sunday**

**Keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**K. Kelly**


	32. Super Shoutout to MusicAngel98!

First apologies to everyone who thinks this is a new chapter... And MusicAngel8 I am SO SORRY! You identified Beth's song and I completely forgot to give you a shout out :( So here is your own personal shout out 3

Write On

K. Kelly

P.S. Can't wait to see more of your stories!


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello all here is that promised chapter, please enjoy!**

**Also for the last 31 chapters I have neglected to tell everyone who I envision as the characters, as for me there is only one Jack Kelly; Jeremy Jordan! (please don't kill me Corey Cott fans). For all the other newsies and Katherine I imagine the rest of the OBCs. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies and I probably never will, but there's no harm in hoping ;)**

"That elusive brat. The last time I had this much trouble tracking down a street rat was when I was chasing after Jack Kelly."

Senor Vega raises his eyebrows.

"Are you breaking off our deal?"

Snyder snarls in response.

"The longer and farther they run the harder they fall when I finally catch them."

"Well if I know my niece and regrettably I do she isn't running right now, but she is hiding well."

The older man leans against the wall, a sneer is permanently etched on his face. Hatred burns cold in his eyes, hatred for a girl he has never met simply because she is standing between him and a fortune. As always the sight of suffering will be pleasant, but he'll enjoy her even more in death. Once the job is done everything the Kellys stole from him will be safely returned to him. The Refuge had been doomed to close in less than a month, but now he will have enough money to buy the shelter from the state and run it himself. This time though solely on his own terms, after all running a place like that requires barely any funds, just a few dollars to keep the maggots from starving. All this goes through his twisted mind as his greed and determination to catch Elizabeth Maldonado grows stronger than ever.

"Vega, do you have any idea where your filthy nice is? I'll keep my end of the deal alright, but I need something to work with. Any clues to her location?"

Vega lights up on a cigar and thoughtfully blows a smoke ring towards the molding ceiling.

"I had gotten wind that there was newsboy down at the lodging house that matched my description of my slippery heiress. I brought down the New York police, but she got away, those grimy newsboys helped her I'm sure."

A slow sinister smiles creeps its way across Snyder's face.

"Did you say newsboys? That boy I chased, Jack Kelly was one of them, he was an idiot, always helping the other boys and trying to protect them. All his heroics ever earned him was a bloody back. But, if there's one thing I learned chasing Jack Kelly all over Manhattan, ans that is he can never say no when any piece of lowlife asks for help. He always spoke out when any the other boys were being punished at the Refuge, he was a fool and his big mouth left him with scars that even I can't forget. If your little heiress niece was ever part of his gang of gutter rats. Then I know exactly where to find her, wherever those blasted Kellys are your precious niece won't be far away."

Senor Vega is skeptical. In spite of this Snyder's mind is carefully planning out how exactly to lay his trap and tighten the noose around the senorita's neck. Slyly he poses a question to Senor Vega.

"She knows you're after her?"

Vega growls under his breath.

"Brains are one of the few things she doesn't lack."

"So she's hiding and she thinks she is safe where ever she is?"

"Naturally."

"Mmm."

Snyder purrs contentedly as he slowly withdraws a knife from his pocket.

"And that false sense of security is going to be what makes this all so deliciously easy. She thinks she's safe and you and I both know she isn't."

He runs a finger lightly down the edge of the blade.

"Soon I'll have her exactly where I want her."

He passes the knife anxiously from hand to hand.

"I know she's hiding somewhere with those infuriatingly heroic Kellys. Good thing for us I know all of Mr. Kelly's hiding places even the one he kept secret for so long. Give me three days to narrow it down and I guarantee I'll have that dirty little heiress under lock and key. I think I'll begin…With the one spot that he always used to escape from me, the one that took me years to discover. I never would have if it hadn't been for Pulitzer and his disowned daughter. Pulitzer always kept a close eye on her, he always had someone following her, and he and I were both very interested to hear that she had met up with Mr. Kelly at the old vaudeville theater. Apparently he actually worked there, though I'm sure he stole more than he earned he was always a thief even when he was behind bars.

Senor Vega interrupts impatiently.

"That is besides the point, enough about this Kelly character it's my niece you're after not revenge. If you lose sight of the prize you can be certain Mr. Snyder that the reward will never even brush your fingertips."

Snyder twists the knife threateningly in his hand.

"Was that a threat Senor?"

"Perhaps, but I'd put down that knife if I were you; killing me would make it impossible to gain any part of the inheritance."

The knife stops moving, it comes to rest on the table.

What I do is my business, I'll bring your niece in, but if I want to mix a little revenge in then I expect you not interfere. What I do with the Kellys and your niece is none of your concern until she is in your custody."

"I don't care what you do to her or the Kellys as long as you get your end of the job done right."

Old Snyder the Spider, couldn't be more pleased hearing this, but he isn't finished weaving his web of hatred and intrigue.

"If I'm not mistaken I believe Jack Kelly and that lousy reporter are harboring your niece."

The Serpent is slightly intoxicated and hadn't been listening closely to the Spider, but this time he distinctly hears the word 'harboring'.

"Do you mean to say this Jack Kelly is hiding my niece?"

Snyder can hear the tone of rage creeping into Vega's voice. He rubs his hands in satisfaction, he is inciting the hatred of yet another dangerous man against his most hated enemy.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, he and your niece are the reason that the fortune is not yet in our possession. They're hiding her in his old 'safe have' of course when I'm done it won't be a haven anymore."

Suddenly he violently plunges the restless knife into the wooden table where they are seated. Vega jumps ever so slightly, startled by the sudden action.

"When I'm finished with her and the Kellys…"

He slowly withdraws the knife as the table splinters.

"That "safe haven" of his will be a living hell."

**Life has been angsty so I angsted, sorry! Also I'm feeling inspired so I will (more than likely) get another chapter up over the rest of the weekend.**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing**

**K. Kelly**

**P.S. I have so many plot bunnies and I recently started a modern AU Jack and Katherine (married) one, is anyone interested?**


	34. Chapter 34

**So the inspiration was there this weekend, but so was the homework thus the late update :( Sorry everyone!**

**Enjoy**

"Jack, I can stay one night by myself without getting killed, you and Kath really don't need to stay."

He shrugs.

"It's been a while since I've stayed the night, and Katherine's never done it before."

She covers her face in frustration.

"Look I'm not going anywhere, and you both here all night is not going to help matters AT ALL. It's going to make me upset, and you jumpy. Don't even try to deny that you won't sleep at all tonight, you'll be jumping up for every little noise."

Jack looks to Katherine for support, but she can laughingly agree with Beth. They both know Jack worries too much.

"I ain't gonna sleep whether I'm at the theatre or in my apartment."

Katherine raises an eyebrow at him and clears her throat loudly.

"Sorry Ace, _our _apartment."

Beth rolls her eyes those two are hopeless.

"Well then do me a favor and go spend a sleepless night in your own apartment. Just because you're helping me doesn't mean you have to suffocate me with safety."

Katherine half laughs, half snorts, "Actually it does it's in his blood, and compared to spending a night locked in my father's cellar, I'd say one night at the theater is a definite improvement."

Jack shoves her playfully, Katherine doesn't hesitate to push back a little harder.

"Besides this time I'll be here."

Jack chuckles.

"Ace I'd even go back to sleep in yer fadder's cellar if you were there."

Katherine blushes and Beth just rolls her eyes again. Once they get started there is no stopping them.

"I take it then you're not leaving?"

Katherine withdraws her gaze from Jack's to turn towards Beth with a motherly expression.

"Beth we promised to help you stop your uncle…"

"Dat old bastard."

Katherine glares at Jack, he knows she hates being interrupted.

"But we can't help you unless you're safe."

Beth throws her hands up.

"I can spend one night alone, I don't someone guarding me every second. This old theater is about as safe as it is going to get. Anyway what exactly are you going to do to protect me? No offense to either of you, but unless you on staying up all night with weapons at the ready, then I'm not sure how much help you'd be if anything actually happened."

"Jack, she has a point."

"Ise don't care if she's got two million points, we ain't leavin 'till dat snake of an uncle is behind bars."

Those blue eyes beg Katherine to convince to Jack otherwise, but they both know how infuriatingly stubborn Jack Kelly can be. Katherine returns her pleading gaze with helpless shrug. Then those powerful eyes lock with Jack's. They are both glaring stubbornly at each other. He's beyond determined to stay and she is beyond determined to make him leave. Two iron wills are bent on making the other succumb. This battle could have gone on for hours if Race hadn't interrupted.

"If it makes eidah of youse feel any bettah I ain't staying here tonight."

Jack and Beth break off their death glare long enough stare at Race with confused expressions. He just shrugs. The two arguers glance back at each other, and then they burst out laughing at their own ridiculousness. Beth is the first to break the silence.

"Thanks Race for snapping us out of it, I guess we're both being a little silly."

Race laughs with them, "Yeah nothing funnier den a grown man and a goil havin a staring contest. If you looks could kill youse too would be dead."

This sends Beth into new peals of laughter, Race grins in self-satisfaction, he loves hearing Beth laugh.

Jack stops laughing suddenly, "I don't see anything humorous 'bout dis."

In response Katherine punches him in the shoulder.

"OW, hey what was dat for Ace?"

He scowls and rubs the sore spot, Ace can sure pack a punch. He taught her well, but Jack can't help wishing she'd use her skills on somebody else. She glares back at him, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"You know you completely fail at the whole peacemaker thing?"

Jack just grins, "But you love me anyway?"

Katherine shakes her head and appeases him with a kiss.

Beth sighs in an over exaggerated manner.

Race uses the current distraction to make a somewhat hasty exit, but not before kissing Beth goodnight on the cheek. She can feel the heat rising in her face and she has an urge to kiss him back, but she's not ready not yet… Race heads towards the door and his departure is hailed by three heartfelt goodnight wishes. After he leaves Beth turns to continue her discussion with Jack, but instead she finds him still stealing kisses from Katherine.

"Are you two done yet?"

The forever insufferable Jack Kelly simply smiles, "Almost."

Katherine playfully pushes him away as he attempts to score another kiss.

"You have other business right now, focus Kelly."

Jack sighs in disappointment and Beth nods approvingly.

"Right, like the lodging arrangements for the evening."

Jack folds his arms and takes a determined stance, "I ain't leaving."

Katherine's groans are ignored, but Beth hears her mutter, "Complete diplomatic _failure"._

If Jack heard her then he ignores it. Beth folds her arms mimicking him, and Katherine just covers her face in utter despair. Thanks to their stubbornness she is pretty sure that _none_ of them are going to get any sleep tonight.

Beth smiles cockily, unfolds her arms, and plants her hands on her hips taking her own stance of defiance.

"Fine youse can stay…"

Jack stifles back a laugh, like Beth could stop him from staying.

"…But you both are going to actually go to bed and at least to try to sleep. Also I will sleep wherever I want, and you will not, I repeat WILL NOT check up on me. Got it?"

His cocky smirk makes her want to punch him, she's not sure how Katherine ever resisted at least slapping the overconfident newsboy. He still looks like he's trying not to laugh, and the only thing that is preventing him from breaking out in uproarious laughter is the feeling of Katherine's "no-nonsense" glare boring into his back.

"Alright _Bird_", he only he uses her newsies name when he think she's being too stubborn or "peckish". "I can agree to those conditions with only one change, you have to check in with us at least once."

Bird half snorts, "No deal _Cowboy_". She uses his old (and rarely used) newsies name to drive in her point. Katherine can practically see the tension building, and she suspects that Jack and Beth are about to enter another very heated argument.

"Jack sweetie I don't think what she's asking for is so unreasonable."

She places both of her hands comfortingly on his shoulder in an effort to calm him. However neither man nor girl is budging. Suddenly though she is struck by an idea, she goes over whispers something in Beth's ear. Beth just looks at her like she is crazy, but she tries it anyway.

"Come on just say you'll stay already and promise you'll leave me alone." She glances backward at Katherine and then sidles over to Jack. After a careful once over she attempts to mimic his current position; arms folded, slouched against the wall. Then she rumbles in a mocking and over dramatic masculine voice, "It's a compromise we can all live with."

Jack's head snaps up and he looks at her strangely, but realization quickly sets in and he turns ariund to shake his head and grin at Katherine. She knows him too well.

"Alright fine Beth, have it yer way. We'se won't bother you as long as Katherine and I stay the night and you promise not to get yerself killed before morning."

A light chuckle followed by a sarcastic, "Cross my heart" is her only response.

Before more chaos can ensue Katherine tries to get Jack to bed.

"Goodnight Beth." Katherine wraps her sister in a warm hug.

Returning the embrace wholeheartedly she murmurs, "Night Kath."

Jack just sputters, "Ace it's still early we don't have to hit the sack yet."

"Oh yes we do, this old theatre has seen quite enough drama for one night."

"Are youse implying dat Ise am dramatic?"

A sound kiss shuts him up and when she finally withdraws her lips she whispers softly, "Yes, but I love you anyway."

Jack gives her his signature smirk and whispers back, "Youse bettah."

"Goodnight lovebirds." Beth says teasingly.

Katherine takes this as her cue and Beth laughs as she watches Katherine drag Jack off to bed with him protesting every step of the way. She

hears the door shut behind them, Medda had set up a mattress for them in one of the dressing rooms. Without a word to anyone Beth

decides to go steal a breath of fresh air, she has been stuck inside the theatre all day and there's nothing a bird hates more than being

caged. The back door into the alley creaks open and she takes a deep breath of New York air. So much for fresh, but at least its air. Still she

misses the crisp clean New Mexico night air, with breezes that don't carry the scent of garbage or smoke. At least the moon is the same, it

doesn't change no matter where you go. Tonight it is full, yellow, and beautiful. She can remember sitting out on the big front wrapped in her

father's arms while her little brother ran around chasing fireflies and her older sister plucking gently at the strings of an old guitar. If she

closes her eyes she can still hear the sound of her mother's beautiful alto, her father's baritone, and her own soprano blending together in

perfect harmony. However closing your eyes to relive you're favorite memory while standing in a dark alley late at night in the heart of

Manhattan isn't a very bright idea. In that instant when her eyes are closed a cold clammy hand clamps over her mouth to prevent her from

screaming, and a pair strong arms drags her deeper into the shadows kicking and screaming and praying that Jack will break his promise.

**Don't you love me? ;P**

**Give me reviews and I'll give you a speedy update (providing that life does not interfere) and remember keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	35. Chapter 35

**Wow I am honestly surprised no fansies have come knocking at my door or spamming my PM after my last chapter. I am SO SORRY this took so long, school has to come first, but enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Newsies and more than likely I never will, but be assured it's not my Christmas list ;p**

She is desperately hoping that for once his life Jack Kelly will break his promise. Her screams are muffled by her attacker's hand and abruptly cut off by a swift knee in her gut that knocks the wind out of her. She is struggling, fighting back, she won't stop, but in her heart she knows that she's done. He's too strong for her and thanks to her own stubbornness no one will even know she is gone. Instinct is the only thing that makes her struggle to resist the cold iron being snapped onto her wrists. Once her fists are secure, she is pinned against the alley wall. Even in the darkness she knows what is being removed from her attacker's pocket, in one form or another he's going to silence her. This is her last window of opportunity, if she can't make herself heard soon, no one will know she's gone until it's too late.

Whoever this man is he is no longer holding her with both arms, one hand is covering her mouth his shoulder pinning her to the bricks while the other is groping for a gag. It's now or never. Without another moment's hesitation she throws her weight backwards against his arm and bites down hard on his hand.

"Damn you!"

A curse escapes his lips, and for an instant her mouth is free.

Her cries are hoarse, high pitched, and dripping with desperation, "HELP, JACK! ANYBODY HELP PLEASE! PLEASE!"

That instant was all she had. before she knew it her body was being slammed into the wall. Unwillingly she crumples to the ground, head spinning. The darkness surrounding her threatens to steal her consciousness, and she can feel something wet and sticky making a trail down her face, in her foggy, half-conscious state it doesn't occur to her that she is bleeding. Her struggle is now solely with herself and not the man standing over her; she is frantically fighting against her body's desire to descend into numbness.

_"Eyes stay open, please, just wait, breathe in, breathe out, don't fall asleep, you have to stay awake, you have to…" _

/

"Jack, go to sleep. Worrying doesn't help anybody."

He doesn't answer and he doesn't budge from his post at the edge of the mattress. In the darkness Katherine can see his silhouette hunched over, keeping watch faithfully.

"Sweetheart just relax."

He stands up and starts pacing in almost exact opposition to Katherine's plea.

"I can't Ace! I jes got dis feelin, dat somethin ain't right."

Katherine sighs deeply and sits up in the makeshift bed.

"Not that I doubt your instincts Jack, but I really think everything is just fine. Are you worried about the boys?"

He shakes his head slowly, "Nah Race and Davey are takin care of dem they ain't in any danger, jes Beth."

Katherine is determined to reassure him, "Jack please calm down, she is a few feet away from us, and it's only been, what ten minutes since we last saw her? What could possibly happen in such a short amount of time?"

He leans over an old vanity table and pounds the mirror in frustration, it cracks but he doesn't notice.

"Ace you don't get it do you? Snyder had Crutchie locked up in the Refuge in less time than dat, abd it too only an instant to begin and end the strike."

He pauses for breath and turns toward her, "Everything could happen in such a short amount of time."

Katherine moves as though to get up, but the sound of a muffled shriek stops her dead in her tracks. Jack holds his hand up signaling for silence, but the room has already gone quiet. They both stand stock still listening, straining in the darkness. A minute passes, they start to relax, Katherine crawls back under the covers and Jack is getting ready to join her when they were the unmistakable sound of Beth screaming. His face contorts with horror, and he hears her shouting his name. Immediately Katherine grabs her robe, but Jack doesn't even take a moment to put a shirt on. Within seconds they are both running towards the screams. Suddenly the pleas fro help are abruptly cut off, Katherine's heart skips a beat and she whispers under her breath, "Please, no."

Jack points noiselessly towards the back door, that's where the sound was coming from. He makes Katherine stand behind them. Bravely he flings open the door leading to the alley and all he sees is a living nightmare.

"Snyder, get yer dirty hands off her!"

The man in the alley standing over Beth finishes tying the gag around her mouth and then stands to face Jack.

"Jack Kelly, have you come to join the party who knows you might get a kick" he pause to kick the young girl's crumpled form, "out of it".

Jack's fists are clenched and he is using himself to shield Katherine, "I mean it Snyder, get away from her."

Snyder smiles, and kicks her again harder. He grabs her roughly by the shoulder and drags her to her feet.

"She's mine Kelly, I'm being well compensated for this whole stunt, and now that you're here…well this is just the icing on the cake."

That does it Jack loses it, he pushes Katherine back through the doorway and then rushes at Snyder. He yanks him away from Beth, with a strength the old man wasn't expecting. Jack looks up into Beth's frightened eyes and mouths _run_. She nods and half runs, half stumbles down the alleyway, intent on reaching the lodging house. Snyder is stunned by Jack's show of strength but only for an instant. As soon as he recovers his fist comes flying at Jack's jaw, making him stumble backwards.

"That was stupid Kelly, everything you've ever done is stupid!"

Jack wipes his bleeding mouth and spits back, "Well I'd rather be stupid den twisted like youse."

"You haven't changed at all; all the better that will make everything easier for me."

They are both breathing hard and Jack is struggling not to give into the feeling of horror that his old torturer has aroused.

"Ise am going to turn you in and afta dis stunt dey ain't ever letting youse out. Dey will close down da Refuge without a second thought and you won't have nuthin to hold over my head no more."

Snyder laughs and Jack shivers involuntarily.

"Au contraire, I have that little girl."

Jack laughs, "Are you blind she's gone, she's safe, it's over Snyder."

"Actually boy it's just begun see, I never work without backup, so I had a couple of your old friend's wait at the entrance of the alley in case the great Jack Kelly tried anything heroic."

Even in the moonlight Snyder sees Jack turn pale and realization is written across his face. _The Delancey brothers have her. _

Snyder nonchalantly, "Of course I wasn't sure how much this runt really meant to you anyway so I brought this along as well in case her safety wasn't enough to control you."

Jack tenses when he hears the sound of a gun being cocked and sees the cold metal shining in the moonlight. But that's not what causes the sickening feeling his stomach. No, it's not the gun that scares him it's where it is being pointed. He can see the gun clearly and it's not pointed at him it's pointed over his shoulder. He fears to find out who is on the receiving end of the barrel, but a soft frightened whisper of, "Jack" confirms his worst fear.

"If either of you move I swear I'll shoot."

Jack resists the urge to steal a glance at Katherine, to try and comfort her.

Snyder takes a menacing step forward, but Jack doesn't move. "Kelly you better listen closely I've got nothing to lose and everything to gain, but you on the other hand have everything to lose."

They both stand still, Katherine is absolutely frozen with fear, but she is secretly grateful that the gun is point at herself and not Jack.

"It's really very simple what I want, and I have already acquired one object of my desire now there is only one thing left I need to satisfy me."

Katherine swallows hard and queries in what she hopes is a strong voice, "And what would that be?"

Snyder looks first at the gun in his hand, then at the man and woman who put him behind bars and nearly shut down his business. The man who was once the boy in the Refuge, the resilient boy who was more trouble than he was ever worth, who would never beg him for mercy. And the woman who gave that boy a voice, a chance to be heard above all the other voices vying for the spotlight. All of these thoughts are filing through Snyder's twisted mind, but Jack interrupts his musing by repeating Katherine's question in a gruff voice.

"What would dat be?"

A poisonous smile creeps across Snyder's face as he strokes the trigger and hisses, "Revenge."

**I will update Sunday, and uh just don't kill me...**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing (don't stop or I might end the story here *gasp* ;)**

**K. Kelly**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ladies and Gentleman as promised your update, please enjoy!**

_ Running again, I thought I was done, but I am always running…._

"Well, well, well if isn't the little smart-mouthed alley rat. Did you come back for another soaking?"

Panic seizes her, leaving her without time to react as two pairs of practiced hands grab her shoulders. Still despite everything, her disadvantage, her injuries, she _refuses _to let someone insult her. Bracing herself against the wall she lashes out with her feet catching one of the brother's in the gut. Her triumph is short-lived, because a pair of hands moves from her arm to her throat.

"Ya wanna try something like that again you little scum?"

She gasps for breath, but the gag makes it almost impossible to get sufficient air. Mercilessly Oscar lifts her off her feet, she is helpless, her hands are bound, and she feel the blackness settling in. Before she goes completely limp he releases his death grip and drops her coughing and gagging onto her knees.

"Can't have you dying yet, the boss wants you alive."

If the gag didn't prevent her she might have managed to gasp, "What boss?" But racking coughs were the only sound coming from the girl in the alley. For a moment Oscar turns his attention away from her towards his brother who is holding his stomach and picking himself off the pavement.

"I'm gonna kill that no good little…"

"You remember the deal Snyder wants her alive."

Morris glances at Beth bent over on her knees struggling for air, and fighting despair. He stands over and barks, "Get up" as he kicks her in the side. Beth gasps, but looks up, defiance is shining in her eyes. Clearer than words her look says _make me_. He kicks her again, she grunts and gasps but refuses to move. Morris grabs Oscar's brass knuckles and is about to bring them down over her head, when Oscar stops him.

"Alive, Morris."

Morris growls something under his breath and drops the weapon. Since she is obviously not moving they silently decide to drag her until her stubbornness recedes. On a silent count of three they each grab on of her arms and start dragging her towards the carriage waiting a few feet away. She writes and kicks, but it is to no avail. She is stubborn, but they are strong. Nothing she does can stop them from loading her into the carriage like a piece of cargo. There is not a doubt in her mind as to where she being taken, but any worries or thoughts about her predicament are cut off by the sound of a gun-shot ringing through the night. Then all she can think as she lies cuffed and gagged on the floor of the carriage is, "_My God, what have I done?" _

"Race youse are bein awful quiet."

"It's late don't a fella have a right to be tired?"

"Yeah 'cept when youse tired yer all rowdy and grumpy usually."

Davey frowns he feels responsible for the boys when Jack isn't there and Race is acting awfully strange.

"Race are youse alright you ain't sick or nuthin?"

Race waves Davey off dismissively, "Ise am fine."

Les pops into the conversation, "Oh he's sick alright 'lovesick' anyway."

Race makes a half-hearted grab at Les, "Shut it."

Les dodges him and runs out of reach, "I overheard youse telling Jack that yer in love wid Bird!"

Race's sudden change of color makes it impossible for him to deny it. He can hears the whispers and whistles flying around the room.

"Davey wouldja shut yer nosy littul brudda up, 'fore I do it?"

Davey fights back a smile and tries not to laugh as he scolds Les, "Now Les…you really ought to…you really shouldn't…"

He turns to Race shaking his head incredulously, "Youse like Bird?"

Race folds his arms steps to Davey threateningly, "Youse got a problem with dat?"

"No she's just a little…uh"

Romeo pipes up, "Painful?"

Race swats him with a newspaper. Davey laughs nervously, "Not exactly what Ise was looking for…"

Without a word Race walks away towards the window on the far end of the room, he looks out and tries to imagine he knows exactly where the old theatre is, and that he can see it from here. Under his breath he mumbles something. Les untactfully, "Speak up we'se can't hear ya!"

"BEAUTIFUL! I said beautiful, alright youse happy now? She's beautiful."

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up Davey smiles, "Yeah guess so…youse really like her dontcha?"

Race gives a sort of half-laugh before whispering, "So much it hurts. Ise only hope she loves me a little." He steps away again, Davey doesn't follow.

"Where is she Race? Is she alright?"

Race shoves his hands in his pockets, "Is she alright, am I alright? What's with all the worryin? Geez Dave youse turnin into Jack."

"He told me to make sure youse all were alright."

"He told me dat too, but you don't see me breathin down yer neck?"

Davey shrugs and collars Les without even looking, effectively preventing him from joining in a game of poker that just started. Les starts to protest, but one look from Davey cuts him off short, and he sulkily marches off to bed.

"I guess it's just a brudda thing, at least dat's what Jack taught me. We'se are all bruddas, and I've been a big bruddas all my life I guess I jes can't stop. Dat's probably why Jack didn't like all dat much at first, he was used to bein da only big brudda."

There is no response from the lovesick newsie, instead he walks over to the poker game and throws in a dollar.

"Aw stuff it Mouth, Ise know how to be a brudda, tell me somethin I don't know" he drops his voice a level and half-whispers to Henry, "I'm sure dere's somethin he knows I don't."

Davey looks at him hard, but Race pretends not to see him and starts dealing himself in.

"Ya know youse and Bird are a lot alike…" This stops Race cold and catches his attention.

"Neider of ya will ask for help or let anyone help ya."

Race stands and gets in Davey's face, "What do ya want? Why ya gotta keep bringin her up?"

"Because idiot, if you love her den you should wid her wherever she is protectin her from whatever the heck she's runnin from! Dat's what I'd do for my goil."

Davey's face tinges pink and Race is suspicious, but he decides to let it go for now.

"She don't want my protectin, 'sides don't ya think I wanna be dere? Ise do, but I gotta be here da boys need me."

Davey sighs, "The boys will be fine for one night."

"Are youse sayin ya don't need me?"

"Ise am sayin dat even though I don't know what da heck is goin on, from what I've seen and what Jack has had Ise think Bird needs ya more den we do."

Race is stunned and begrudgingly touched, it's obvious that Davey understands how he's feeling and he swears to himself that he'll drag that cat out of the bag later.

"Fine, I'll go but only if ya promise me somethin?"

Davey folds his arms, "What?"

Race grins cheekily and adds, "Actually two somethins."

"Just say it already."

In an attempt at seriousness Race lowers his voice, but it only makes the whole thing more comical, "First let Les play dis round of Poker for me Ise already threw my dollar in and the kid ain't half bad, we might even be able to split the profits. Second promise me you'll take the rap for me from Jack, ya know how gets all uptight about 'bein respectable' and 'sticking to yer duty' whatever that is."

Davey opens his mouth to explain 'duty' but decides against it, instead he offers his hand to seal the deal. "Done, but be back 'fore morning."

Race smirks and shakes his hand firmly neither confirming nor denying that he'll be back anytime soon, but he does pause before walking out the door, to call over his shoulder with a genuine smile , "Thanks Dave".

Davey returns the smiles and yells after him, "Don't worry Race Jack will understand."

The door slams behind him and Mush snorts and remarks, "He should understand Jackie did it enough himself, a regular Romeo."

Romeo pokes his head out of the bedroom door and exclaims exasperatingly, "Ise take dat as a compliment". Quick as a whip he pulled his head back in to avoid being pummeled by the onslaught of crumpled newspapers and good-natured groans.

**I hope the second half had enough comic relief to prevent you from killing me ;P Also I am sorry to inform you that all stories will be on hiatus, because I am currently competing in state singing competition and I made it to the finals! Wish me luck and be sufficed with the knowledge that the delay will probably only be a week at the most. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing! **

**K. Kelly**

**P.S. Please not that I did not edit this yet, so the grammar and such is probably a little rough around the edges, I apologize.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello all I had a spare moment so I wrote you another chapter I kind of left you hanging with that unexplained gunshot...**

**Enjoy!**

Katherine's not sure if she is even breathing, she can feel her heart beating through every inch of her body. Pulsing along with her shallow, shaky breaths. _He wants revenge on Jack...on me…_

Jack doesn't move but he speaks in a low measured voice, "Quit yer game of cat and mouse and tell me what ya want from us."

Snyder's finger does not move from the trigger, "It's quite simple Kelly, I want to see you on your knees begging _me _for mercy, like you never would before."

Jack grits his teeth, but Katherine shakily raises her voice, "Like heck he'd do that."

Low throaty laughter echoes through the alleyway, "I figured that's how you would feel, his other option is to watch me as I put a bullet through your pretty head."

Katherine meets his eyes fearlessly, but Jack nearly collapses, "Don't youse dare", he chokes out the words fighting the urge to scream the words, "Ise will do anythin ya want long as you don't touch her."

Finally Snyder's finger moves away from the trigger and the gun is lowered, "I knew you'd see it my way Kelly. Now if Mrs. Kelly doesn't mind I'll be borrowing you." He shoves the gun's muzzle into Jack's back and growls, "Walk."

Without a word Jack obeys. Katherine stares for an instant at his retreating back, then she snaps; desperately she throws her arms around him screaming, "Jack, no! I won't let you do this!"

In less than an instant Snyder whirls on her with the gun, Jack sees the movement and moves to shield her, "Katherine!"

The gunshot was deafening in the narrow alley, and for an instant of pure horror they clutch each other, waiting in awful anticipation to feel the other going limp in their arms. After a minute though they are both still standing and Jack opens his eyes to see a bullet lodged into the wall right above their heads.

Snyder is smiling sickly, "That was your warning shot, if either of you pull another stunt like that you can spend the rest of the night watching the life drain from your significant other."

She is breathing hard and shaking in Jack's arms.

"Let go of her Kelly and walk straight forward, or this time the bullet won't miss."

He doesn't want her to leave the safety of his embrace, but can't put her life in danger. Jack tries to untangle her arms from his waist, but she holds on with a vise-like grip.

"Jack, please don't go. I don't want him to hurt you."

Firmly but gently he holds both of her hands and detaches them from himself whispering, "I love you Ace and I _can't_ let him hurt you, but I promise", he folds her small hands in his large ones and looks deeply into her emerald eyes, "Ise swear dat I will come back to you". Gently he wipes away the single stray tear that falls down her alabaster cheek.

Then he turns to walk away, but she calls after him, "How can you promise that when you are going with that monster?! How do I know that you will be alright?"

Jack can't turn back to her, but he stops for an instant to reassure her, "Snyder's 'most as low as dey get, but murder ain't a crime he wants to add to his rap sheet. Ain't dat right Spidah?"

He feels Snyder screwing the gun into the small of his back as he responds, "As long as you stay where you are, and Mr. Kelly doesn't do anything foolish, there shouldn't be any _permanent _damage."

Katherine scoffs out loud, she has never heard anything _less _reassuring in her life. "You've already done permanent damage to Jack and every one of those kids who has ever set foot inside your hellhole."

He pulls the gun away from Jack and walks toward her threateningly, "Let me put it this way shut your mouth and there won't be any fatal damage, to him anyway."

Katherine meets his gaze trying to ignore the gun pointing at her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

With his free hand he grabs of fistful of her hair and pulls her face close to his, "You're the reporter you figure it out". He shoves her to the ground and Jack wants nothing more than to turn around and destroy Snyder for even touching his angel, but for the sake of her safety he barely manages to restrain himself.

"Now go back through that door, and don't even consider walking back out until your street rat is back where you want him. Got it?"

Katherine nods silently and slowly gets up and walks back into the theatre, but not without a last glance towards Jack.

"Walk Kelly, and do exactly what I tell you or else you will watch your beloved wife's blood stain this alley."

Jack feels powerless, he can't defy Snyder without risking Katherine's safety, and he can't protect her without putting both of their lives on the line. So he walks, silently into the darkness, and if that's the only he can do to protect Katherine than he'll do it. He will do it even though he has a feeling that he is walking back into a nightmare he thought he had escaped forever. _I guess it's like Beth said they'se nevah really gone they're just waitin in da wings to become realities again. Beth my little sister…I hope to God she's alright, I dunno how alright she can be if she got caught by da Delancies, maybe she got by dem though. Still they're not quite as bad as her killer uncle. _

The day Jack meets the man who makes the Delancies look merciful, will be the day he looks the devil square in the eye…

**Guys this what I've been building up to, I hope everyone is up for the ride, it's gonna be bumpy... On another note I WILL be updating this weekend. So please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! '**

**K. Kelly**

**Also let me know if you'd like Beth POV or Race next?**


End file.
